Breathe
by Kindred Hearts
Summary: It's a new year at PCA and Quinn has returned with high hopes. But her hopes get smashed when she discovers that her old rival has come back, and is trying to take claim over all that she holds dear, and most of all Logan. Can Quinn keep strong? T incase
1. Chapter 1: New Year, New Day

**Breathe**

**Chapter 1: New Year, New Day**

"Quinnifer, time to wake up sweetie," said a soft voice from behind a closed door. The girl sprawled out across her queen-sized bed uttered a groan before allowing herself to shift over onto her side. The Sun licked the tips of her eyelids and allowed her let a smile escape as she began to think of what was in store for her.

Casually slipping off of the bed and landing with a quiet thud on the carpet, the brown haired girl named Quinn swiftly moved out of her room and across the hall to her bathroom. She stopped in front of the mirror and glanced at the reflection in front of her. When did she start caring about her she looked? When did it matter that school was starting again and she had to leave the quiet comforts of her home? Oh yea, she remembered, it was when she started to care what the seemingly dumb and egotistic rich boy thought of her. It was the moment when his laugh caused her heart to skip a beat. It was the first time she was annoyed with Mark's boring tone that never revealed any hint of passion. It was the moment when she defied everything she ever believed in and let herself slowly fall in love with the boy named Logan Reese. Smiling at this memory, Quinn slipped into the shower and let the hot water drench her.

****************************

"Quinnifer Pensky?" asked a tall, red headed girl in a light blue dress.

"Yes?" answered Quinn, unsure of what was going on.

"Don't be so scared, I'm just here to assign you to your room. I think you've had it before; room 101? And your roommates are Zoey Brooks and-"

"Lola!" Quinn emitted a scream.

"Yeah, that's her. Here's you key. And welcome back!" the dorm assistant said with a smile before calling the name of the next girl. "Stacey Dilson?"

Upon hearing this Quinn made a b-line for Lola; not only because she missed her, but because she was hoping to avoid the ever so annoying Stacey Dilson.

"Hey!" Lola said. Her face beaming with a smile that stretched to her dark brown eyes. She embraced Quinn into a tight hug; she hadn't realized how much she actually missed her best friend until now. Quinn hugged back with the same realization.

"Wow, you look so great, and oh my God; Lola, did you cut your hair?" Quinn gasped.

"Only a few inches," Lola smiled and flipped her hair that now rested a few inches above her shoulders; it had been Vince's idea.

The two girls hugged again before grabbing there things and walking to their dorm since Lola had been assigned a bit before Quinn.

************************

Two hours after unpacking, hugging Zoey (she'd arrived about 30 minutes after them), and decorating their room, the girls found themselves exhausted.

"Zoey, go get me a coffee, please?" begged Lola.

"No way! You have two legs, go it yourself! And while you're there, pick up a biscotti for me?" Zoey asked before being attacked by a fluffy blue pillow and Lola. Zoey's screams and laughs could be heard throughout the dorm. Quinn looked at the two with amusement on her face and was about to get up and leave when the two pounced on her.

"Let me go, let me go!" Quinn cried before receiving a tickle-attack. She tried to reach for her zap watch, but it was grabbed and thrown across the room by Zoey, who then began to tickle Quinn even harder.

"I told you we should have gotten the camera! This would have made a great hit! "Physco Girls Officially Go Off the Deep End'" laughed a familiar voice. The three girls looked up to see their best friend, Michael Barrett smiling down at them.

"Michael!" they all chorused before tackling him in a hug.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Chase, who'd been hiding behind Michael until he was tackled. The girls immediately added Chase to their pile, except for Zoey who soon got up, pulling Chase with her, and planting a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled, having not seen Zoey for a whole two weeks was torture to his soul. The friends on the floor rolled their eyes before getting up and crashing down on an available seat.

"So, where's Logan?" Quinn asked, realizing he wasn't there.

"I was wondering when you'd miss me," the brown haired boy said running into the room and picking her up. Quinn's laughs filled the room instantly and make Logan's heart melt. He leaned in and kissed her before pulling away to tell the group his exciting news.

"You guys will never guess who's here!" Logan said, ecstatic.

"Who?" asked Michael, clearly intrigued.

"Dana, Dana Cruz!"


	2. Chapter 2: She's Back

**Chapter 2: She's Back**

Quinn couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Dana Cruz, the girl who'd given her so much grief, the girl that intimidated her more than any other, the girl that made her delve even deeper into the science world to avoid getting hurt by her differences, was back. And that wasn't even the worst part. The part that had practically made her world have a breakdown was Logan's face when he said Dana's name. _Dana. _Quinn had never hated a name as much as hers.

"Quinn?" asked Lola, she was the only one who seemed to notice Quinn's far off expression. That's how it'd been since the day they'd met. Quinn and Lola had this sister thing that could never be replaced. They loved Zoey, but they connected more than anyone else, and Lola always knew when something was wrong with Quinn.

"I'm fine," Quinn said, only to have her lie abruptly put to a stop by Lola, who knew her better than even herself. "It's just that, Dana was Logan's girl, before she left. He was practically in love with her. They even dated the summer before she left. How can I compete with her?"

"Quinn, you don't have to! Logan loves you," Lola said.

"So did Mark."

"But Logan's love is real! Just because some girl named Dana Cruz comes along doesn't mean that's going to change!" cried Lola. "Now stop worrying before you make me get worry lines!"

"Lola, I'd be the one getting them."

"No, because when you worry, so do I. And if I get wrinkles, it's on you," Lola said before walking out of the dorm room.

It was 20 minutes to first period and Quinn hadn't seen Logan since yesterday. Everyone was supposed to go and see Dana at lunch today and welcome her back with open arms. Quinn wasn't sure what to do. She'd have to skip breakfast because class was about to start, and if she skipped lunch, she'd be starving. Oh, how she hated Mondays. Picking up her purple backpack, Quinn walked out of the classroom with her hair flying out behind her. She was thankful that her first class was nearby the dorm. Quinn walked into the room, and sat her bag on the desk in the back, after all she didn't need to sit up front in calculus, and she was only in this class so she had the credit. She usually spent her time doing college level work.

Soon the class was filling up with familiar faces and Quinn was greeted by Wilson, one of Lola's old flings, who sat with her every year.

"Hey, Quinn! How was your summer?" He asked.

"Good, yours?" she asked, although she wasn't particularly interested. She knew just as well as him that Wilson only sat with her in hopes of getting close to Lola.

"Move it, nerd," a familiarly, harsh voice boomed. Quinn dreaded it, but looked up anyway. There stood Dana Cruz, the epitome of all evil in Quinn's eyes. She looked over at Wilson who seemed ready to cry. When he didn't respond to Dana's demanding request, she simply picked up his bag, and flung it across the room.

"Next time, move a little faster, nerd," Dana said, rolling her eyes. She looked at Quinn and smiled. "I thought that was you! Wow, it's been so long, you look so different!"

Quinn was taken aback. Dana had changed too. Her hair had grown and she now had it straightened with a side bang. Also her usually army attire was now mixed with flashy colors and pink nails. Dana plopped down beside Quinn, and smiled at her once more, her glossed lips shimmered in the light coming through the window.

"So, how've you been? Still acting all nerdy with your creepy experiments?" Dana teased.

"I still do my experiments, yeah, but I haven't been doing them as often."

Dana was about to reply when the teacher walked in to began class, and Quinn had never been as thankful. She went straight to concentrating on the many variables and equations in front of her. Before she knew it the bell rang, and someone was nudging her arm.

"Pensky, I've got to run! My next class is all the way across campus, and my Jet-X hasn't gotten here from France yet," Dana frowned, and then smiled as she said another goodbye and ran off. Quinn quickly packed up her things, confused. Dana _had_ changed, sure, she was still mean to people she thought were nerds, but she was nice to Quinn. So what did Quinn have to worry about? Maybe Dana had found happiness in Europe; maybe she was dreading to be here without her true love.

Maybe not.

*********************

Quinn sauntered into her next classroom where she happily found Logan. They were both in English Lit., second period. Quinn walked over to him, and gave him a quick peck on the lips before taking her seat.

"Hey," he smiled, leaning in towards her. Quinn's heart skipped a beat at his voice and movement.

"Hey," she whispered back. She couldn't help, but to get lost in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Are you excited to see Dana?" he asked. And just like that, their special moment was shattered. Quinn pulled back, and slouched in her seat.

"I already saw her, she's in my first period class," Quinn said, playing with her fingers.

"She looks great doesn't she?" Logan asked, a smile creeping its way across his face. At this, Quinn's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed on him. Logan looked at her and his smile quickly faded. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"You look great too, you know," he whispered in her ear. She blushed deeply before pulling away. "So what did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing," Quinn simply stated. She couldn't believe that Dana was all Logan could talk about.

"Alright class, please open your books to page 127. Today we shall be talking about the concept you will find in most love stories known as 'love triangles,'" announced their teacher, Mrs. Wilkes. But the only thing that registered in poor Quinn's mind were the words "**she's back."**


	3. Chapter 3: Wishes and Kisses

**Chapter 3: Wishes and Kisses**

Quinn's stomach was aching terribly. She knew she shouldn't of skipped lunch, but she wasn't sure if she could stand another moment of Logan and Dana laughing and talking together. She regretted the suggestion she gave to Logan of the two spending their free period before lunch out in the park, because that's where they found Miss Dana Cruz, skipping on her very first day back.

"Hey Quinn!" Vince called, coming up the hill behind her. Quinn turned around to see Vince carrying his football and a back of pretzels.

"Vince, can I please have those? I'm starving!" Quinn said reaching for them before Vince even answered.

"Uh, sure. Why weren't you at lunch?"

"Um, I wanted to take care of my homework. You know, first day back and all," Quinn replied.

"Oh, well I've got to run. Practice starts in 20 minutes," Vince informed her, holding up his football. "I'll see you later, Quinn!" he said before taking off down the hill. Quinn began walking back towards her dorm, happy that her classes were finally over.

*******************

"Ew," Lola sighed. She couldn't even bare to look at it. It just wasn't her. She threw it under the bunk bed before walking over to the pillow-chair and plopping down. She looked over to her bunk bed, sighed, then got up once again and reached under the bed until her hand touched the scratchy fabric. She loved Vince, she really did, but his ideas of her clothing lately hadn't been that great. She had no idea why he'd picked out a big, green, scratchy sweater for her to wear tonight. She hated it. But he'd spent his money on it. With a sigh, she pulled it over her head, and walked to the mirror. It didn't look _so_ bad, and beside the overbearing heat coming from it and scratchiness of it, it was comfortable.

"Lola?" Zoey said. She's just walked into the room to find one of her best friends wearing an out of date sweater.

"Vince got it for me," Lola sighed.

"That doesn't mean you have to wear it."

"You don't understand Zoe; he spent a lot of money on this. He thought I'd want it because the character I'm auditioning for wears stuff like this. He said I looked cute in it, and wants me to wear it to dinner tonight."

"Lola, you'll fry in that!" Zoey said. When Lola walked over to the pillow-chair and flopped down on it, Zoey simply rolled her eyes and joined her to watch Girly Cow.

Quinn soon entered the room. She saw her to friends sitting there, watching their favorite show. She was about to question Lola's outfit, but decided against it. Instead, she walked over to the couch and flopped down. She was soon sent into the world of Girl Cow; where cheap puns and randomness was the fad. Her trance was immediately broken when Gavin DeGraw's voice came in singing the chorus to one of her favorite songs, "I Don't Want To Be." Quinn smiled, knowing this was the ring tone for Logan.

"Hello?" Quinn said. Logan could practically hear her smile.

"Hey," he said, smiling himself. "Are you busy?"

"Nope, not anymore. Why?" Quinn asked, happy to know that Logan wanted to spend time with her.

"I wanted to take you somewhere; to our favorite spot." At this Quinn couldn't help, but smile. She loved the beach and she and Logan had shared some of their best memories there.

"I'll meet you there in 15 minutes?" Quinn asked.

"You got it," Logan laughed before hanging up.

******************

He stood there in his blue hoodie and black shorts, waiting for his girlfriend. He'd missed her like crazy over the summer, only getting to see her a few times during it. It was funny, Chase spent the entire day talking about how much he'd missed Zoey, yet he'd only been apart from her for two weeks that summer. Logan had been apart from Quinn for almost the whole summer except for when she came to visit him for a week in June, and vice versa for him in July. He understood how Chase felt though, and that surprised him. He'd always thought Chase rather cheesy for being so obsessed over Zoey. And now, he found himself thinking about Quinn almost every second. She'd been his world ever since their first kiss together. And now, he knew he couldn't live without her. But there was one problem with this picture; Dana. He'd loved Dana at one time. She'd been his world and everything in it, but she shattered it when she left. And now she was back and that made him feel a warmth he hadn't felt since she'd left, even with Quinn. And he couldn't quite figure out why.

"Logan?" Quinn asked. She'd been standing there for a few minutes now, but he'd been off in his own little world. He looked up to see her staring at him in confusion, and she released a smile.

"Hey," he said grabbing her and kissing her passionately. Quinn's suspicions died away instantly and she kissed him back, suddenly feeling the need of his arms around her. After they were done kissing, Logan pulled away reluctantly, and tightly held her hand. The Sun had recently set, and he'd made a nice spot for them by the beach that was now under a star covered sky.

********************

It'd been three hours, and Quinn was now in Logan's arms, quietly lying on blanket on the beach.

"Make a wish," Logan whispered.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"So that it'll come true," Logan said. Quinn sighed, but closed her eyes and made a wish. Logan kissed her.

"Did it come true?" he asked.

"Partly," she smiled. He smiled back. He'd missed Quinn, terribly. And now he had her back, and he never wanted that to change.

* * *

Hey! Please let me know what you think of the story! I really appreciate ALL reviews!!! Chapter 4 should be coming your way very soon, probably tomorrow, and I finished chapter 5 yesterday. I really like the direction this story is going in, so hold on tight because you're in for a ride!!!

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: True Colors

****

Chapter 4:

**True Colors**

It had been a few weeks since PCA had started school again, and everyone was once again back into the swing of things. James, who'd come a week after school had started, due to his trip through Asia, had come back and reconciled with Zoey. He and Chase hit it off almost instantly, and they spent their time joking and laughing with each other. Michael and Lisa were reunited and inseparable, they could be found in the music room on most days. And Lola and Vince were usually together, each time something else changed about Lola. Recently she'd gotten her hair tipped with purple, and she'd entered into this hippie style. All of it was Vince's idea. Quinn could be found with Logan on most days, either that or in a science lab. And whenever Quinn wasn't with Logan, he was with Dana. They spent most of their time together, catching up on each other's lives and challenging each other to a stream of sports. Quinn found this annoying at first, but noticed that their relationship seemed as platonic and Michael and Zoey's.

"Hey," Quinn said to Dana. It was first period calculus. Dana was sitting at their usual spot with her feet up on the desk, drinking a latte.

"He seriously gave us a test today!" Dana scoffed. "If he wasn't a teacher, I'd mess him up!"

"Oh would you, Miss Cruz?" asked Mr. Rimms.

"Just kidding, Mr. Rimms," Dana said before taking her feet of the desk and looking at Quinn who's expression was just as shocked as hers. The two suppressed a laugh before Mr. Rimms passed out the test. Quinn had already completed half of her first semester course for the college she was at, and the teacher had asked her to not finish the second half until his actual class had reached it. So instead of doing her usual work, Quinn pulled out a book and began to read. She was quickly interrupted by a buzzing that was coming out of her bag. Quickly grabbing her phone before the teacher saw, Quinn hid her phone behind her book and opened it. There was a message from Dana that read, "Help me, stuck on number 22."

Quinn looked over at Dana in shock. "That's cheating," she whispered. Dana rolled her eyes and mouthed the words "so." Quinn closed her phone and continued to read. She was soon stopped by another text from Dana that had the same message. Quinn once again said no, and tried to read. This time Dana snatched the book and phone right out of her hands and started typing things on both of their phones. Quinn tried, quietly, to get her phone and book back, but only succeeded in getting shoved. Soon a loud ring filled the room and everyone's heads shot up.

The ring had come from Quinn's phone, and Mr. Rimms was making his way over to her.

"Ms. Pensky, I understand that you're ahead of everyone on this level and have no need to take this class or test, but others do. I, and everyone else, would highly appreciate it if you could show some respect and not use your phone during this class."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Rimms," Quinn said before the teacher turned on his heel and walked back to his desk. Quinn glared at Dana until her phone was returned to her. She leaned over to place it back in her bag when Mr. Rimms's hand snatched it.

"Ms. Pensky, I would appreciate it if you took your things and went to the dean's office immediately. I think he'd be very interested in this." Confused, Quinn gathered her things and quickly left the classroom, never getting her phone back.

********************

"Quinn, you're a star student here. Why in the world would you cheat?" asked Dean Rivers.

"I didn't cheat!" Quinn exclaimed. She had been arguing with the dean for the past hour. He was convinced that she'd helped Dana cheat on her test, or at least tried to. For some reason, all of the messages that they'd shared during that class had been deleted except for one coming from Quinn's phone saying "do you need help with number 22?"

Quinn was outraged. She felt the urge to hurt someone, namely Dana. How could she? Quinn spent all of this time thinking that Dana had changed. That she'd been her friend. She'd trusted her.

"Quinn, this is very serious business. You could be expelled for this!"

"I didn't cheat! It's the truth!" Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing, why would she of all people help someone cheat?

"Look, I can see how upset you are by this, so I'll do you a favor. I'll over look this with a warning because there's no real proof beside this one message, and our tech person informed me that it's easy to make mistakes with text messages. However, the odds are against you at the moment. I'll excuse you this time, but if there's any proof, you'll be expelled."

**********************

"She did what?" Lola exclaimed. She was friends with Dana. They'd talked and laughed about things, but Quinn was still her best friend. But, could Dana really do something that bad? Lola couldn't believe it. She and Dana had this instant connection; it was like Dana was the only one that understood the annoyance of a language barrier when it came to Spanish. And she didn't judge Lola with her sudden change of style. And unlike Zoey, she was always around, and she never spent her time moping like Quinn did when she saw Logan laughing with some girl.

"She framed me!" Quinn yelled. They'd been over this twice already, but Lola couldn't believe it for some reason.

"I don't know. I mean come on, Quinn. That's a bit much. And your phone does say-"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Quinn screamed. "How in the world do you believe her over me? I'm your best friend!"

"Yeah, and you're also extremely jealous at the moment," Lola sighed. All she wanted was to go and hang out with Vince; she really didn't need this right now.

"Lola, she set me up! She's a witch and a liar! How could you believe her over me? Some friend you are."

"Me? Quinn you've been the worst and most annoying friend ever! All you ever do is complain lately. I mean seriously, get over yourself already. Nobody cares if Logan talked to some girl, and no one wants to hear about how annoyed you are with Dana! Even Zoey, who's barely around anymore is acting like a better friend than you. Everything is not about you!"

"So it's about you then right? Oh, no wait; it's about Vince," Quinn glared, "because if Vince doesn't like it, than it's not good enough. If Vince wants it, than he gets it right? I mean look at your hair. It's so original! I love how you got it right after Vince told you to, and your clothes, they just scream you! Did he get them from the same place he got that lovely green sack you were a few weeks ago?" Quinn screamed. She reached into the closet and threw the sweater at Lola.

"Well, at least _my_ boyfriend wasn't ashamed of me! At least he didn't wait to tell his friends that we were together, even after we told everyone else at the school that we loved each other," Lola screamed back.

"Of course he's not ashamed of you! Why would he be? You're the perfect little accessory. I mean, it's his turn now right? Now he gets the chance to have the dumb, pretty girl hanging on his arm. And when college rolls around, he can dump you and go out with some hot blonde girl who actually uses her brain! Hmm, maybe he can fight with Chase over Zoey!"

"Yeah, and when Logan goes to college he'll dump you in a flash, because he's already used both of his free rides. Then he can go out with someone that can actually catch someone's attention. Maybe then he'll be able to be happy he even has a girlfriend. Maybe he'll go out with Dana. At least she isn't the biggest freak on campus, and people actually like her! But then again, she doesn't bring her family problems to school, does she?" Lola's face immediately softened as she realized what she said. "Quinn, I…."

Quinn just ran, she had tears welling up in her eyes, and she could barely see. Her instincts told her to run to the person that she wanted the most at the moment. So she did, she ran as fast as she could to Logan.

******************

"Quinn?" James's voice was barely audible to Quinn over her gasps for air. She was sure that she looked a mess, which was true. Her hair was all over the place, and she had a mixture of tears, snot, and sweat protruding down her face. Her clothes had little spots from grass stains sitting there plain as day. He quickly ushered her in, not asking any questions.

Logan was sitting down at his laptop checking his emails when he turned to see Quinn. His face immediately broke into a worried expression as he practically ran over to her. Quinn threw herself against him and allowed her self to explode with emotion, letting her tears fall and her screams to drown out the music coming from the TV. Causing James to leave the room and quickly shut the door behind him. Soon her screams and crying turned to quiet sobs as she rested her head against Logan's now wet chest. His hands combed through her hair and rubbed her back, calming her down. She reluctantly pulled back to see black eyeliner splattered across Logan's shirt, surrounded in her tears.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," Logan reassured her and led her over to the couch. Once they were sitting down, he pulled her into him, tightly, and waited for her to talk. Quinn knew that she'd have to talk about Dana and go through all of the harsh things she's said about Lola, and admit that she was uncomfortable with Logan hanging out with Dana. But she was tired of holding things back, so she just let it all go and told him everything. He listened intently, but looked at her in shock when she talked about Dana. He waited until she was done, and a good amount of silence had passed to talk once again.

"Quinn," he began, but then stopped himself.

"Tell me," Quinn said. Logan sighed but continued.

"I'm sorry. I find it…… extremely hard to believe what you said….. about Dana?" Logan said, forming it into a question, for fear of being yelled at.

"Of course. Logan, she's not who you think she is. She's terrible, and I don't like her."

"Quinn," Logan sighed once again. "Dana's a hard case to get, but if you got to know her-"

"I don't want to get to know her!" Quinn exclaimed, suddenly tired of this.

"Then what do you want?" Logan asked.

"I want you to believe me and get mad at her. I want you to tell me that you love me and to tell me that things are going to be alright. I want you to tell me that you're not ashamed of me. I want you to be Logan, not Dana's, mine!" Quinn finally sighed.

"Dana's Logan? I'm not her anything. All I do is talk to her. Quinn, I think you're blowing this whole thing out of proportion."

"Why is everything about Dana? Did you completely ignore everything else I said? Do you not even care?" Quinn was starting to yell again.

"I do care, but you're accusing her of something that she wouldn't do!" Logan yelled back.

"I can't believe you! You're the one person that's-"

"Supposed to feel sorry for you?" Logan asked. He was annoyed that she'd accuse Dana of something so terrible.

"What? Why would you even-"Quinn just sighed and stood up. She wanted to fall on the carpet and crawl up into a little ball and go into her own world, the one where Logan was the boy that understood her, and Lola and Zoey were always there for her. She wanted to laugh at Michaels' jokes and dance and sing to Lisa and Michael's songs. She wanted to laugh when James and Michael played basketball. She wanted to crack up when Chase tripped over nothing, and most of all, she wanted things to be the way they were before Dana came back.

* * *

So I've decided to upload this chapter now because I probably won't be able to put on the other chapters until the weekend. I want to thank everyone so much for reading my story! Special thanks goes out to QOUGANFREAK4LIFE, MaxRideFan4, ZoeyChase08, DarkVampireAngel81, and Seatle90210 (my first reviewer!)! You are all so mazing and you made me so happy! Thanks so much!


	5. Chapter 5: Quinn's Poker Face

**Chapter 5:** **Quinn's Poker Face**

It had been three days since the Dana incident had taken place. Quinn and Lola hadn't spoken, Logan and Quinn had been avoiding each other, and Quinn refused to sit near Dana is class. After realizing that they had been too absent in their friends lives recently; Zoey, Chase, James, and Michael attempted to get everyone back together, with failed attempts.

So on Friday, on a warm October evening, Zoey Brooks sat in the lounge waiting for Lola Martinez. Lola came down in platform looking shoes and a big tie-dye t-shirt.

"Lola, what are you wearing? I mean don't get me wrong, it'd be cute if it was you, but…wow," Zoey wasn't quite sure what to say to her best friend.

"Zoe, calm down. It's just a shirt." Zoey shrugged her shoulders and the two began walking over to Sushi Rox, their favorite sushi place. When they arrived, they found Vince, Michael, Lisa, and Chase waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" Lisa called. She had been very busy lately and the only one she saw out of them was Michael, not that she minded spending time with him.

"Hey!" both of the girls called, running over to hug their friend. Soon the group of friends were sitting together; laughing and sharing stories of their summer and year so far.

"What's up, guys?" Dana's voice rang out as she came over to join them. Everyone greeted her instantly, except for Zoey, who noticed Logan walking in behind her.

"Hey people," Logan said, pulling up a chair and sitting down. He looked as gorgeous as ever; his curly, brown hair fluffed in all of the right places, his clothes placed nicely and his tan and smile matched him perfectly, but something was missing in eyes. Zoey noticed it immediately. She began to feel a pang of sadness as she watched Logan scan the room, looking for who she assumed was Quinn. When his eyes didn't find her and his ears didn't hear her loud and happy laugh, he turned his head back to the group.

*******************

"Logan!" Dana's voice rang in his head. He felt her hand hitting him on his arm as he turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked, annoyed that she had taken him out of his reverie.

"I asked you if you wanted to play basketball. We never finished our last game, and Michael offered to play against us with James."

"Maybe later. Zoey, have you seen Quinn around anywhere?" Logan asked. He was tired of avoiding her; he wanted them to work things out already.

"Um, the last time I saw her was at the dorm, but she might be gone by now." Zoey looked over at Lola incase she might know where their friend was. Lola's head was turned away, and Zoey knew that she was trying to ignore the burning guilt she felt inside of her.

"Lola," Zoey said, "where did you see her?" Lola just shook her head and continued to look away.

"She's probably busy. She's been working on some invention in class for the past two weeks," Dana said, annoyed that Quinn was the main topic. "Let's just play the game, you can find her later," she said, turning to Logan. He just shook his head and got up.

"I've got to go find her," he said, getting up and leaving. Lola, still looking out of the window, released a small smile. She was happy that something was going the way it should.

******************

Quinn sat on the bench; her favorite bench in all of PCA. She sighed. It was their bench, no one else's. She hadn't spoken to Lola or Logan in three days, and she didn't even want to talk to Dana. The entire situation was terrible. Quinn had been feeling sick lately; she couldn't stomach food, but she was always so hungry. The nurses were worried about her.

"You're losing too much weight," they'd told her. She couldn't help it. All she did was homework and work on experiments. She'd barely even spoken. At this rate, the nurses would have her on the next plane home in a few days. Either that or in the hospital. She looked down at her hands, they were shaking and cold.

She kept on telling herself to keep it cool. She'd been trying her best to avoid Logan, but it was hard because they had class together almost everyday. She kept her face unreadable. She would lose all emotion and focus on her work, but her entire façade would disappear the moment she glanced at him. Her eyes would well with tears, and she'd have to quickly calm herself.

"Quinn?" she heard someone call. She recognized the voice. It wasn't what she needed right now. She wanted to be alone. She felt his hands touch her shoulder, and she shrugged them off.

"What do you want, Mark?" Quinn asked.

"You've been pretty upset lately. I just wanted to see how you were doing," he informed her. He knew Quinn practically hated him, but he still cared for her.

"I'm fine," she said, getting up and walking away.

"Wait!" she heard his voice cry out. She turned on her heel and looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"If you ever need to talk, just give me a call. Okay?"

"Mark, no offense, but you're the last person I want to talk to right now."

"Quinn."

"Fine."

"Thanks. Bye." And with that he walked away, a satisfied grin plastered across his face. Quinn simply rolled her eyes and continued her walk. She figured that she should head back to the dorm. It was almost 9 anyway and curfew was 9:30.

**************************

As Quinn neared the dorm, she saw a shadow looming outside of the building. Walking closer, she felt the owner of the mysterious shadow's eyes on her. Keeping her head down, Quinn began to walk in a rather fast pace towards the dorm.

"Quinn," the voice said. Quinn shook her head. She wouldn't answer, she wouldn't turn around. She wouldn't face it.

"Quinn," the voice said again, this time ringing out in a louder tone. Quinn squeezed her eyes tightly shut. _2 more steps. Just 2 more steps._

"Quinn!" the voice shouted, almost causing her to fall. She opened her eyes and slowly turned to face the person calling her name.

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

"Why in the world would I want to talk to you?"

"Because you know you have to."

"Follow me."

**************************

The lounge in the girl's dorm was as decorative as ever. Huge, plushy chairs and pillows covered it along with tables and a bar for Blix and sodas. Quinn's eyes rested on the figure in front of her as it sat down on the cushion of the couch, and turned to face her.

"It was an accident."

"Dana, that was no accident."

"Quinn! Yes it was! I was joking around with you. I didn't mean for you to get caught. You act like I got off easily. I got detention for three weeks!"

"Detention!" Quinn was about to burst. "Who gives a crap if you got detention? You ruined my relationship with Lola. And Logan."

"Uh no. That was you. Especially the Logan part. Maybe if you didn't spend all of your time being so jealous you'd see that!"

"I hate you! I wish that you'd just stayed in Europe. No one wants you here!"

"Logan does." And with that Quinn did the one thing no one, not even she herself expected. At 9:35 P.M. on a Friday night in October, Quinnifer Jeannette Pensky slapped Dana Cruz right across the face.

"What the! You did _not_ just do that!"

"Um, I think I did." Dana pounced on Quinn, grabbing her glasses and flinging then across the room. Quinn reached for her zap-watch and started pelting Dana with the tiny rays.

"Ouch!" Dana screamed in pain. She jumped off of Quinn only to be side-swept by Quinn's leg. Now Quinn was on top of Dana. She began yanking at her hair and attacking her with lasers once again.

"Quinn!" Zoey screamed. She had just entered the dorm's lounge and found her two friends literally attacking each other. Zoey ran over and attempted to pull Quinn off of Dana, only to be hit by a ray herself. "Quinn!" Zoey screamed in one last attempt to calm her friend down.

Quinn heard Zoey's voice, but it didn't matter. She was furious and Dana had it coming. She wanted to make Dana pay, even if it meant in pain. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her waist, and she gave up on fighting as the memories of those arms flooded into her mind. Before she knew it, she was sitting on a couch, being held down by those same exact arms. Turning around to face him slowly, Quinn took deep breaths. As her eyes were met with his, angry tears rushed down her cheeks.

"Why are you really here?" she asked.

"I was looking for you!" Logan yelled. Lately those anger management classes that he used to take seemed to make sense.

"To tell me what?" Quinn knew she was being impossible. She knew she was being unfair to Logan. She knew that she should check to see if Dana was okay, not that she really cared one way or the other. And she knew that she should lean into Logan and kiss him for all that its worth, but she didn't. Instead Quinn did the thing that she knew she shouldn't have done. She got up, walked into her dorm room, changed her clothes, and went to bed.

Quinn knew that she should turn back around, but she didn't. It was the first time that Quinn wished she didn't know anything. And she knew that too.

* * *

So I really hope you liked it! Not exactly the Valentine's Day chapter, but it's a good one I hope! Please review! Thanks and Happy Valentine's Day!


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Hope That

**Chapter 6: Let's Hope that Happy Days Are Here Again**

It had been 15 days since the incident. No one was themselves. Zoey and Chase had gone back to their own little worlds where everything and everyone, except for them, was nonexistent. Michael and Lisa spent most of their time together as usual. Lola and Vince were never apart, mainly because Lola feared that without Vince, she'd break into a million pieces. Dana spent her time trying to get Logan to hang out with her, while he spent his time sulking and doing potentially nothing. And Quinn? Quinn was in another world. She didn't see anything, didn't hear anything. She only felt one thing; pain. She felt empty and cold. Nothing. No one. Not one thing existed in her world, no one except the one person she loved the most and she couldn't have.

*************************

"Michael, do you think this is my fault?"

"What? No! Why would you even ask that?"

"I tore you away from them. When Zoey and Chase went off into their own little world, I should have let you stay in the one you already had with your friends; to keep them together."

Michael stared at his love. Lisa was one of the most interesting people you could meet, and the nicest. She was always happy and excited, but right now she looked the saddest Michael had ever seen her look.

"Lisa, I promise you that this is not your fault. Trust me, if you knew them as well as I did, you would've been wondering when this would finally happen. Everything will be fine soon enough." Michael wished that he believed that. He had never been so uncertain of his friends, or even where he stood in their lives until now. The truth was Michael blamed himself. He knew that he'd just gone off and left Logan. James couldn't help him, only he and Chase were capable of that. Dana had come back, and he should have been there from day one. He wasn't and now look what had happened.

"No," he said, sighing," It's not your fault."

***************************

"Logan?"

"Huh?" He had been in another trance. He looked down at the tray that sat in front of him, its contents untouched. "Oh. Hey, Zoe."

"Why haven't you eaten anything? We have a game in an hour!"

"Not hungry." Zoey looked at Logan with sympathy in her eyes. He hadn't been the same since his break up with Quinn. True, they hadn't officially broken up, but it was evident to everyone that they weren't exactly a couple anymore.

"Logan, you can still get her back." Logan's head snapped up. It hurt to talk about Quinn.

"How?" he asked, pain dripping from his voice. He was on the verge of tears.

"The Sweet October Dance!" Zoey said, an idea suddenly forming in her mind. "If you dress up as a prince, you could be Quinn's prince charming! It's perfect!"

"Um, thanks Zoe, but-"

"Can't talk. I've got to go find Lola!" Zoey cried, dashing off in the direction of her dorm.

"The game is in an hour!"

*****************************

"Oh! That is so perfect!" Lola cried. "We could get her this beautiful dress, and help him dress all prince-ish. And…oh…wait. Quinn won't even talk to me, so what's the point?"

"The point is that Quinn and Logan will be back together. And you know she misses you. All you two have to do is talk." Zoey walked over to Lola, and sat down by her knees, her eyes pleading.

"Fine." Lola said, hoping that Zoey was right.

*****************************

Quinn walked into her room. She felt like going to sleep, but she wasn't tired. Her eyes were puffy from her constant crying, and her head hurt from Mark stalking her with constant questions. _"Quinn, how are you? Do you think you and Logan will ever get back together? Do you miss me? I miss you. Do want to talk?"_ No. She didn't want to talk, especially not to Mark Delfigalo.

"Hey!" Zoey said. She was smiling like a maniac and Lola was behind her, with a less enthusiastic smile.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to need to run away?" Quinn asked, preparing to turn on her heel. Zoey grabbed her and flung her on the couch before she could make anymore sudden movements.

"You're going to the Sweet October Dance."

"No. I'm not," Quinn said, rolling her eyes. She couldn't even believe they would think this was funny.

"Yeah you are. We have a dress and everything ready for you!"

"Funny, I don't remember agreeing to this."

"Your point? Now wait here, sour puss. I'll be back in about twenty minutes. I need to grab something from downstairs." And with that Zoey headed out the door and down to the lounge, leaving Quinn and Lola sitting in the room, staring at each other.

"Quinn."

"Lola."

"I'm sorry!" They both spluttered out before getting up and running to hug each other.

"I never should have said what I did about Logan being ashamed of you! He loves you so much. This is all my fault."

"Are you kidding me? I should've never said anything about your clothes and hair. I love your hair; your clothes are your choice, not mine."

"But you were right. I do let Vince choose everything. And if I have to endure one more day of tie-dye shirts, unless it's for a cute outfit, then I'm going to puke." Quinn laughed, for what seemed like the first time in an eternity. She threw her head back and laughed with her best friend, the one that she'd missed the most beside Logan.

"So, are we all friends again?" Zoey asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Yes!" Quinn and Lola replied, holding out their arms so Zoey could join the hug.

"_How pathetic!" scoffed the pretty caramel haired girl. "I came back for Logan. I'm not leaving without him."_

* * *

I know that it's short, and it doesn't give a lot of information, but I needed a linking chapter. The next chapter will probably be really long and it will have quite a lot going on in it. I should have that up by next week. I really hope that you liked this chapter, and that you're happy that Quinn and Lola made up. (I really can't stand it when they really fight; they're my favorite female friends in Zoey 101.) So in the next chapter, as I said, there will be a lot of stuff going on. So I've decided to give you a little bit of an overview/ brief summary sort of thing.

Chapter 7:

1. There's going to be a huge scene at the beggining that's pretty funny staring Michael, Chase, James, and Logan.

2. There will be a HUGE Quogan scene. Actually there will be more than just 1, but be prepared.

3. You may hate Dana after chapter 7.

4. You are going to love Lola, even more, after this chapter. (And if you don't love Lola yet, then well....you'll probably end up loving her eventually!)

5. At the end of chapter 7, I suggest you take a breath because both chapters 8 and 9 are going to be crazy!

Please enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7: Sweet October

**Hey! I'm just leaving a note because I think that for this particular chapter there should be music heard with certain parts of this. There's a part with Quinn that mentions Taylor Swift's Love Story. You should listen to that for the full effect. And I mention Free Fallin' the John Mayer version, listen to that too if you can. I think that these songs are perfect for Quogan! Please enjoy!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Sweet October**

"Dude! Do you realize how ridiculous you look?"

"I don't know how the heck to get this thing on; what do you expect?" Logan looked at Chase and Michael who were sitting on the couch in their dorm room, cracking up. Logan really couldn't blame them. He was wearing a "prince charming" costume, but the pants were a bit too tight and he had somehow managed to make them look like high waters.

"Dude." Logan closed his eyes and turned around, knowing that he wouldn't like what he saw. James was standing there with Zoey; both looked at Logan with amused faces.

"Please help him," Zoey said, turning to James.

"Trust me, I was planning on it," James said before busting out, laughing. Zoey smiled and blew a kiss to Chase before running off to her dorm.

"Man, you look messed up!" Michael laughed, walking over to pat Logan on the back in sympathy.

"I wouldn't talk Michael; your "pimpin' it in the city" outfit isn't that great either."

"That outfit is original and it looks good on me. Right, Chase?" Michael asked.

"Man, look. You're my best friend, but that costume is the dumbest thing I ever saw, well besides Logan."

"Haha," Logan said, rolling his eyes and turning to James. "So are you going to help me, or what?"

"Yeah, but then we help Michael," James said, turning to a clearly insulted Michael.

"That's fine; I'll just comfort myself with my clackers!" Michael said before stomping off. "Ow! I hate these things!" he screamed from out in the hallway.

*****************************************

"Quinn. Open the door!" Lola said. They'd been working on Quinn's outfit all day, and she and Zoey still needed to get ready themselves.

"I don't know, Lola. I mean, do you really think I can pull this off?" Quinn was feeling self conscious again. She hadn't even talked to Logan in days. What if he wanted to keep it that way?

"You'll be fine!" Lola said. Quinn took a deep breath and let Lola into the room. Zoey walked in behind her and stopped to gape at Quinn. She looked beautiful. Her hair was up in a curly, Cinderella-style bun with little sparkling crystals placed to perfection throughout it. She had a few strands oh hair coming down in long, loose curls that made her look even more beautiful. Her brown eyes where highlighted by a light, soft blue eye shadow. Her lips had a light pink gloss on them that left them looking natural and soft. She had two diamond earrings that softly dangled on her ears. Her shoes, which were covered by her dress, where white wedges with silver sequins running through them. Her dress was a long, flowing, white Cinderella dress that had the straps tied around to the back of her neck. A diamond necklace graced her neck in just the right way. The dress gave light to everything about her; her curves, her shyness, and her personality. It was perfectly Quinn. She looked at her friends, and blushed. Her cheeks were lightly blushed with pink blush. She held out her French manicured hands to her friends, and watched her blue and silver bracelet dangle on her wrist.

"Are you sure I look okay?" she asked, searching her friends faces.

"Yes," they answered simultaneously," you look perfect." They gave her a tight squeeze and set her down on the couch so that they could get ready.

*************************************

"Welcome to the Sweet October Dance!" the DJ announced. He looked at the screaming crowd in front of him, and was surprised to fine Stacey Dilson actually looking semi-normal. "Ok, then let's kick it!" And the music started to pound. Logan walked around PCA's ball room, obviously nervous. He was wearing a prince's outfit, and he didn't even know if Quinn wanted him back. He was sent into extreme sock when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to find Dana.

"Hey," she smiled. She was wearing a red dress that looked amazing. It was the kind of dress that you would find at Miss America Pageants, except it was a bit more revealing. She even had the red heels to match. "Do you want to dance?"

"Um, no thanks. I'm waiting for Quinn."

"Logan," Dana sighed," she doesn't feel the same way anymore. Why can't you accept that?"

"Because it's not the truth. And if she doesn't feel the same way, I will fight until she does. I'm not losing her."

"Logan. You have someone right here that does want you. You have someone that understands you and cares about you. You have me, Logan." Dana stared at him, waiting for him to do something.

"Dana, I love her." Logan said, surprised that Dana was acting this way.

"How much?" Dana asked before leaning into him. She held Logan's face, and kissed him passionately.

"That's it, you witch!" The loud sound of someone punching someone else as hard as they possibly can in the face, and an even louder scream filled the room. Everyone turned to see where all of the commotion had come from. They were surprised to find Lola Martinez standing over a Dana Cruz, who has holding her bloody nose.

"You…you punched me! What if it's broken?" Dana screeched at Lola.

"Oh, was that a present from your daddy?" She asked. "Too bad. Stay away from my friends. And if you ever do anything to upset Quinn again; I promise you I will shove my foot up your butt, and make sure that you _really_ feel it!" Lola yelled at Dana, who was now glaring at her.

"You better watch it Martinez!"

"Or what? You'll mess me up? Yeah, why don't you try getting your nose fixed first?"

With nothing else to say Dana ran off, cursing PCA. She was _not _done with them, any of them.

****************************

It had been almost an hour since the dance had started, and Quinn hadn't gone in yet. She knew that her friends were waiting for her to come down, but she was too nervous. She closed her eyes and remembered last year's prom. Logan had announced to everyone that he loved her, and she had done the same. With that thought in her mind, Quinn began to walk into the room and down the stairs as Taylor Swift's "Love Story" began to play.

Walking down the steps, Quinn scanned the room. Everyone seemed to freeze. She looked down at the smiling faces of her friends and the star struck face of Logan. He looked at her with so much love in his eyes that she practically ran to him. When she reached the bottom of the steps, he was there to greet her.

"Hey," he said, smiling. He held out his hand, which she happily took and the two walked to the dance floor. Their friends immediately rushed over and greeted the two, showering both with compliments. Quinn, however, couldn't return them because she couldn't take her eyes of off Logan. He took prince charming to a whole new level. The prince attire looked better on him than it had on even Chad Michael Murray in a Cinderella Story. Logan smiled at her. He felt the same way, except he'd never actually seen the movie. When their friends finally got the hint, they left the two alone. Quinn wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and he did her waist, as Free Fallin' the John Mayer edition came on.

The two gently swayed to the music, clearly engulfed in each other.

"You look beautiful, Quinn," Logan said. He smiled as Quinn blushed under his deep gaze.

"You look amazing," Quinn gently replied. Logan smiled at her, knowing that they didn't need to say anything else. They were both sorry for what had happened. They both loved each other, and they were finally together again. Logan looked at Quinn again and was hit with a sudden burst of passion.

"I love you," he said before leaning into her. A million memories rushed through his mind. He remembered the very first time he met Quinn, the weird girl that loved science. She forced him to pay attention to her, simply because she was different. Then he remembered how upset she was when he revealed her love of baby-food. He smiled at the memory of his summer house during Spring Break. They had met Lola that year. He had flirted with Lola, but had gotten strangely closer to Quinn. They had started to talk all of the time.

He remembered when they came back for their third year. How Quinn had helped him with basketball. How that was the moment that he really started looking at Quinn differently. He thought back to how much he hated Mark after that; he'd given him so much grief. And then there was Quinn sitting on the bench, their bench, crying. That was the day that Mark had made it clear that it was over. He chose Brooke over the most amazing person in the world. That was the only day Logan ever appreciated Mark, because the moment he kissed Quinn on that bench, he fell for her. He fell harder than he ever had for anyone. He thought back on them hiding their relationship, on their diners and park meetings. He laughed at their crazy idea for the prom. And smiled at the moment that they announced their love for each other to the world. And then they kissed.

Logan looked down at the girl that he had fallen in love with. He closed his eyes and let their lips meet. He missed that feeling so much. The instant connection. In a sweep of passion, he picked Quinn up and spun her around as her arms tightened around his neck. He held on as tight as he could to his princess. He promised himself that he would never let go. When they finally pulled away, Quinn rested her head on Logan's shoulder. She turned and looked at him.

"I love you too."

* * *

So, I hope you liked it! I actually got the idea for this entire chapter today. I mean, I knew what I wanted to happen, but I wasn't sure how to make it happen. But then I listened to Love Story be Taylor swift and I was like, "YES! I got it!"

Ok so this chapter was extremely fun and intense to write. And I'm so excited because I get to write the next two and they are crazy! I have some very interesting things planned for them. I like giving you brief previews so I've decided to give you one for the next chapter because I already have the idea in my mind.

1. Quinn faces Dean Rivers for an unkown reason. (*Hint, hint* Dana)

2. Logan and Quinn for life! There will be a few cute scenes between these too!

3. Lola's backboned-monents continue!

4. Chase does some falling!

5. Michael faces some things he's been trying to avoid.

6. We meet someone again, but she's different then what you remember.

7. We finally have a Dustin cameo!

8. Stacey will talk.

9. Dana does something bad, once again.

10. You'll have to wait and read the chapter to find out what happens!

So thanks so much! And please continue to review! And I really want to thank QUOGAN4LIFE! You reviewed on the last chapter, and made me feel good about it! Thanks! You get the Best Fan of the Week Award! And everyone else that reviewed, you get the Best Fan Reviews Award! Thanks so much!


	8. Chapter 8: This Is Sure One Crazy Love

**Chapter 8: This Is Sure One Crazy Love Story!**

"Quinn, hurry up!"

"I'm coming!"

"Well come faster!" Lola cried. She was hungry and they would only have 30 minutes to eat before the PCA Carnival started.

"Ready!" Quinn said, running out into the hallway. She was wearing jean shorts and a red shirt that said "Red Hot!" along with a red pair of sneakers with black stripes on them.

"Nice," Lola said.

"Thanks. You too," Quinn smiled at her best friend. Lola was officially back. She had short hair up in a high ponytail. She wore a yellow dress-shirt with black skinny jeans and sneakers.

"I know," Lola smiled. The two laughed, linked arms, and headed off to the Quad to meet their friends.

********************

"Chase, what are you doing?" Michael asked. He and Chase were standing in the Quad waiting for their friends, and Chase was jerking like a crazy man.

"I'm trying to get ready for the dance contest," Chase scoffed, as if it should have been obvious.

"Man, I thought we talked about this. No dancing contests. When you and Zoey missed the last one, it was a sign."

"Dude, I can dance!" Chase exclaimed. Michael just stared at him. "Ok, maybe not. But I am going to dance. So, ha!" Michael just shook his head and walked off.

*********************

Logan sat in the grass watching the karaoke contestants practice. He was sitting in the boys' court yard, where the talent show was to take place that night. He sighed. Some people were actually good, but most of them sucked. He took out his PearPod, put in his head phones, threw himself back on the grass so he was facing the sky, and closed his eyes. "I Don't Care" by Fall Out Boy lasted out any and all sound that had been annoying him before.

Feeling a light tap on his shoulder, Logan looked up and into the eyes of his beloved Quinn.

"Hey," she said. She was kneeling behind him, and her head was hovering right above his. He leaned up and kissed her.

"Hey," he said, smiling and going back to resting on the ground. Quinn crawled next to him and into his arms. She gently took one of the ear phones out of his ear and placed it into her's. She began to hum along to the song. Logan smiled and began scrolling through the options. He landed on one of her favorite songs, "Ever Ever After" by Carrie Underwood. Quinn smiled and began to sing along. Logan sighed and began engulfed in Quinn's voice. She had a beautiful one; he never understood why she didn't show it.

"Alright all of you PCA-ers! It's time to start the carnival! Please go to the Quad and get your tickets!" announced Jeremiah Trotman. Logan looked over at Quinn, smiled, and got up. After helping her up and putting away his PearPod, the two ran to the Quad.

*******************

"There you guys are!" Zoey cried.

"Sorry," Quinn and Logan said.

"We were listening to music," Logan explained.

"Welcome on!" Zoey cried. The friends, laughing and joking with each other, walked over to the ticket table.

*********************

The sky had gone from a light, cloudless blue to dark, starry blue night sky. Under the glow of the stars sat Zoey, Chase, Michael, Lisa, Lola, Vince, Logan, and Quinn.

"I can't believe it," Zoey said. Seven pairs of eyes turned to gaze at her in confusion. "We're juniors."

"Oh, yeah. We'll only be at PCA for another year. Then we leave," Lola said, sitting up and turning to look at her friends. "And, Lisa, you graduate this year."

"Yeah, I do," Lisa said, sitting up and looking at Michael, "and Christmas break is in a month. When I come back, it'll only be a few months away." Michael hadn't said anything. He hated to talk or even think about Lisa leaving; he loved her too much.

"Ah!" Zoey emitted an ear-piercing scream.

"What is it?" Quinn shouted, jumping up and getting her zap watch ready. Suddenly she was blasted with the same thing as Zoey. She fell to the ground screaming. Logan rushed over to her and turned her around, only to find her laying there in a fit of laughter. Logan was the next one soaked, and ended up falling on top of Quinn from the sudden burst of freezing water. He pushed himself up and stared down into Quinn's eyes. She was smiling.

"Haha. You're all wet!" Quinn laughed.

"Quiet, Pensky. You're soaked too," Logan's eyes narrowed, but a playful smirk formed upon his lips. He leaned down and gently kissed Quinn's lips. "Now what are you going to' do about that?" Logan challenged her. Quinn smiled and leaned up to kiss him back but was swept up into the air and spun around. Logan had her cradled in his strong arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to play with his wet hair, while he spun her around. She laughed and kissed his cheek, causing him to smile and then pretend to fall into the grass; placing her next to him, wrapped in his arms.

"You two are so cute," they heard a familiar voice say.

"Um, hi," Zoey said looking up from the cute sight of Quinn and Logan, and staring in shock at the girl standing before her.

"Hey Stacey," Chase said. He couldn't believe his eyes or ears. Stacey actually looked and sounded normal, even the cotton swabs were being used as jewelry in a more subtle way.

"Logan," Stacey said, turning to look at Logan and Quinn," I came to tell you something."

"Ok," Logan said, sitting up, "What?"

"It's over."

"Huh?" Logan said, confused.

"I'm over you. I've found someone else, and he's positively perfect for me."

"Who?" Logan asked, trying, unsuccessfully, to hide his sheer joy.

"Me," Dustin Brooks said, coming up next to Stacey and holding her hand.

"What?" Zoey cried.

"Are you out of your mind?" Lola screamed.

"Stacey?" Quinn exclaimed. Lisa and the other boys just sat there with their mouths open.

"D-Du-Dustin, can we talk to you for a minute?" Michael asked, speaking for the first time in almost an hour.

"Sorry, but I can't. Stace and I have to go on all of the couples rides," Dustin said, walking off, hand-in-hand with Stacey Dilson.

"Please tell me that I'm just having a bad dream. Or that this is just a really bad joke," Zoey said, her eyes wider than even she knew they could go.

***********************

It was 2 A.M. The shock of Dustin and Stacey still hadn't worn off, but everyone was too exhausted to go and confront him about it.

"Open up! Open the door!" Coco, the girls' terrible dorm advisor screamed. Zoey jumped out at the loud noise, followed my Quinn and Lola. They all stared at each other in bewilderment until the realized to whom the voice belonged. Zoey rolled he eyes and walked over to open the door. Coco burst into the room and collapsed on the girls' couch.

"What do you want?" Lola said, jumping down from the top bunk.

"Yeah," Quinn cried, standing up, "We're really tied, Coco."

"Well so am I! I'm tired of Karl being such a jerk and telling me that he isn't sure how he feels anymore. He's all 'I don't know where we're going, Coco.' I mean, what is that?" Coco screamed. "And you!" she cried, pointing at Quinn, "just when we were having a break through, Dean Rivers calls me and tells me that your crazy mom is here to take you home for the long weekend. So I had to come and tell you to pack."

"My mom?" Quinn asked.

"Yes! So hurry up and start packing!" Coco cried.

************************

"_Logan! Logan!" _

"Dude, what is that?" Michael asked getting up and hitting Logan with a pillow. "Your phone's been ringing for the past twenty minutes, and now someone's outside calling you name.

"Yeah, what did you do this time?" Chase asked, annoyed that he wasn't getting any sleep. Logan sighed, jumped off the top bunk, walked over to their desk, and picked up his phone.

"It's Quinn," he said, "I'll be right back."

Logan walked out into the Quad, wearing a hoodie and shorts. "Quinn!" He whisper, yelled.

"Logan!" Quinn said, walking over to him.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"My mom's here and she's apparently taking me away for the long weekend. I'm sorry I shouldn't have woken you up, but I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

"No, no. It's okay. I'm glad that you did." Quinn smiled and walked closer to him until she was wrapped in his arms. She looked up at him, smiled, and kissed him.

'I'll miss you," Logan said.

"I'll miss you too," Quinn smiled. "I love you," she smiled again.

"You too."

****************

It was 4 A.M. Quinn and her mother had been driving for two hours straight, and Quinn still had no idea as to why her mother was even taking her anywhere for the long weekend, this was never planned upon by them.

"Mom, where are we going?" Quinn finally asked.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry," Mrs. Pensky sighed. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Quinn asked, deeply concerned about her mother.

"Your father and I got into an argument and well, it didn't end well. I just needed someone to talk to and now…oh…….I don't know why we're here, or where we're going."

"What? Mom, you can't just go on a little driving adventure and take me with you. I have school and a life you know."

"Fine. Then leave. I have my ways of making myself feel better anyway," Mrs. Pensky said, pulling out a beer bottle from the back seat.

"Mom! I thought you stopped drinking!"

"Well, things change. And apparently, so do people. When did my daughter stop caring about me?"

"Mom. I'm sorry. And I do care, it's just that………Mom! Watch out!"

_CRASH!_

**********************

"Hey, Lisa!" Lola called. She was just coming back from her yoga class and she felt social.

"Hey, Lola!" Lisa said, walking over and hugging her friend. "Have you seen Michael anywhere? I need to talk to him about before."

"Oh, you mean the graduation?"

"Yeah. He's been taking this whole thing really hard. It's bad."

"Let me talk to him," Lola said, walking off in the direction of the boy's dorm.

***********************

"Michael!" Lola yelled, walking into his dorm room.

"Lola!" Michael yelled back, laughing.

"This is no laughing matter, Barrett." Michael immediately stopped. "If you really love Lisa, then the fact that she's graduating should only bring you bring you closer together! It shouldn't matter whether or not she's leaving! You should be planning ways to see each other and making things work! So suck it up and go talk to her about it!" Lola screamed.

"Yes, mam'!" Michael answered, a bit scared, and began to walk to the door, only to be stopped by his other friends.

"Wait! Did you see this?" James cried, running in and turning on the TV. Logan, Zoey, Chase, James, Michael, and Lola all turned their attention to the TV.

"_Hi! I'm Jeremiah Trotman, reporting live from outside of Dean Rivers's office where he just met with student Dana Cruz on the subject of student Quinn Pensky. According to Dana, Quinn has been exerting some rather violent antics towards her and it is believed that the cause is alcohol. While many find this hard to believe, Dana has released a statement stating that: 'Quinn's mother has always had alcohol issues. Quinn is even tested every year to make sure that she hasn't had any. Her mother's intake has been so great over the years that even one drink may cause Quinn to go insane. I strongly advise all to stay away from her. If anyone needs proof, come and see what she's done to my nose. I even have eye-witnesses that she punched me and broke my nose.' _

_Dean Rivers plans to meet with Quinn Pensky when she returns from her long-weekend vacation tomorrow, and if the accusations are true; Quinn will be expelled immediately. Once again, this is Jeremiah Trotman signing off, back to you Frannie!"_

"Oh. My. Gosh," Zoey said.

"I am going to kill her!" Lola said, jumping up and running for the door.

"Wait!" Michael cried, grabbing her around her waist and pulling her back.

"I want to kill her! Look what she did to Quinn!" Lola screeched.

"Yeah!" Zoey said, "Forget safe thinking, let's get her now while we still can!"

"Zoey!" Chase, Michael, and James cried.

"Well what to you think, Logan?" Lola asked, turning to find Logan on his phone, tears forming in his eyes.

"Logan?" Lola asked, unsure of what was going on.

""That was my dad," Logan said, flipping his phone closed, "Quinn's dad just called him. Quinn's mom got into an accident and was pronounced in a critical condition at the hospital. Quinn's in a comma. The say that when you look at her, it's like she was barely touched, but she's so out of it, it's like she prepared herself for her own funeral."

* * *

So, I hope you liked it! I know that it took me forever to get it out, but I've been so busy! And I've been waiting to get this chapter out for so long! I really hope you liked it because I worked hard on it, and it's a really big one with a whole lot of stuff going on!

Now I've been giving you little previews, but I really want this next chapter to be a suprise because it's intense! So please bare with me because I'm not quite sure when the next one will be out, but I promise that it won't take forever like this one did! So thanks and enjoy!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Thinking of You

**Chapter 9: Thinking Of You**

It was 7: 45 P.M. on Saturday, November 15. In room 102, there lay a beautiful girl with long, brown hair. She had dozens of flowers adorning her bedside and her family and friends were by her side 24/7. There was just one problem; that girl had been in a coma for the past two weeks, and her name was Quinn Pensky.

Quinn's friends had arrived earlier that morning. Lola and Zoey had busted into tears the minute that they laid eyes on Quinn. Michael tried to hide his tears, but to no avail. Chase attempted to stay strong for Zoey, but even he couldn't fake it. James, who didn't know Quinn as well as any of them, was hit with mixed emotion. He wasn't exactly moved to tears, but he wasn't calm or happy and he found it hard to smile. But Logan, by far, was the worst off of them all. The moment they walked into Quinn's room and saw her lying in the hospital bed, he nearly collapsed. He had barely left Quinn's side; afraid that something would happen if he did. He only stared at her. She looked like an angel, but her eyebrow carried a scabbed over cut from where the glass had sliced her. And her chin harbored a few cuts from when she had bashed her head against the car door.

"Please let her be okay," Logan begged. He felt a light vibration in his pocket. He pulled out the phone and flipped it open to answer. "Hi, dad. Yeah. No. She's still in a coma. No. Yeah. We're all at the hotel down the road. Yeah, in Seattle. I'm fine. Really. I've got to go. Thanks. Bye." Logan sighed and out his phone away. He stared at Quinn. _Open your eyes. Please just smile. Turn and look at me, something! Quinn._ Tears started to form in his eyes again. He quickly wiped them away when he heard footsteps coming towards the room from outside in the hall. He sighed, it was just the nurse. Logan looked behind him. Quinn's dad was picking up his things to head into Quinn's mother's room. Mrs. Pensky was doing a little bit better, but they weren't sure exactly how much. Poor Mr. Pensky had been going from room to room for two days straight. Logan turned his attention back to Quinn and waited. And waited. And waited.

****************************

"Logan. Logan. Logan!" Logan jerked awake as he felt someone hit him in the back of his head. He turned to see Lola standing behind him with Michael, Zoey, James, and Chase.

"What?" Logan asked, annoyed.

"It's time for us to go," Zoey explained.

"What?" Logan nearly screamed; he didn't want to leave Quinn. He couldn't.

"Logan," Zoey sighed, "we don't want to leave her either, but we all need the rest. Especially you."

I'm fine," Logan scoffed.

"Man, just come on. We'll come back early tomorrow morning. Alright?" Michael tried to appease Logan.

"Fine," Logan finally said and slowly got up. He watched one by one each of his friend walk over to Quinn, whisper some words of encouragement into her ear, and either kiss her forehead or hug her. When they had all left the room, Logan walked over to Quinn.

"Hey, princess," he said, his eyes beginning to water. "You stay strong alright? I'll be back tomorrow. We're all here if you need us…..I love you. I love you so much, Quinn. Just please hold on," Logan bent down and placed a soft kiss on Quinn's lips, then reluctantly turned and walked out of the room.

***********************

"_Logan. Logan." He turned around, hoping to see who kept on calling his name. There she stood, as beautiful as ever. Her long hair flowed out around her, and her smile was radiant. _

"_Quinn," he breathed. She smiled at him and ran into his arms. _

"_Never let go," she whispered to him. _

"_I won't," he promised. _

"_I mean it. Never, ever let me go, Logan. I need you to stay strong for me. Even if you have to fight. I need you to be strong. Never let go," she said again. _

"_I promise you. I will never. Ever. Let go of you, Quinn Pensky. Never." He leaned into her and placed his hand under her chin, lifting her head up and closer to him. She smiled and leaned into him. And they kissed, passionately. _

*************************

It was 6 A.M. Logan was standing at Quinn's bedside. The security guards had let him in early. They saw how much he loved this girl, and who were they to stand in the way of that?

"Quinn," Logan said, taking her hand. "I am never letting go. So you can't either. Quinn, you're my everything. My angel, my happiness, my life. I would give up all that I have for you. Please, come back! Don't stay like this, Quinn you're meant to be something; this is not your fate! You're supposed to become a doctor, or a scientist, something. You're supposed to make your dreams come true, and fall in love, and get married and have kids. You're supposed to graduate with me. And I'm supposed to hold you in my arms and hear you laugh! Quinn! Listen to me; I know you can hear me. I need you. I need you more than you'll ever know. You're my angel. Without you, I can't be someone. You make me want to be better. I need you." Logan began to cry and repeat the same words over and over again; _"I need you."_ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _"I need you."_

* * *

So, I have to say that I really like this chapter! It may be short, but it says so much, at least I think so. The next chapter should be coming out soon. And I am really liking the direction this story is going in. And I don't plan on ending it soon. I think that the story should continue for a bit longer. I'll have to see where it should end, but don't worry ( if you even were), I haven't decided yet. I want to thank everyone. When I read the reviews, I was so happy! People have been favoriting my story and me as an author; I'm so overwhelmed with gratitude! You are all so amazing and I really just want to thank you for letting me share my idea with you, and for you believing in it! You guys are the best! Thank you so, so much!!!

So for the next chapter; more suprises. I hope you'll enjoy them! Please review and let me know what you think! Like I said; you guys are the best! Thanks so much!


	10. Chapter 10: The Secret Life of Quinn

**Chapter 10: The Secret Life of Quinn**

"Um, excuse me. You guys, my, um, well… My wife would like to speak with you." Michael stared at Mr. Pensky with a sympathetic face. Quinn's dad had never really been much of a talker, but this was worse than ever. With a shrug of his shoulders, Michael got up, the others following suit, and walked down the hall to Mrs. Pensky's room. She had been moved down to the regular floor a week ago. The doctors said that she was getting better at a slow pace, and that it was best to put her in an easier environment to help her mental stability.

"Hello," Mrs. Pensky said; her voice barely above a whisper. She struggled to release a quaint little smile, but it immediately turned into a grimace; a reaction to the pain.

"Hi, Mrs. Pensky," Zoey said, her eyes red and puffy from crying earlier.

"I need to talk to you all. Come and sit down." The group of friends sat down and gathered round Mrs. Pensky's bed. "Not you, Logan."

"What?" Logan asked, confused. He and Chase shared a quick, confused gaze before Mrs. Pensky spoke again.

"I have a special place for you to be. Go grab your stuff. You're going with…with Mr. Pensky," Mrs. Pensky said, struggling to talk, and trying to hide her pain.

********************

About an hour later Logan stood in front of one of his favorite places in the world; Quinn's house. The light blue of the house warmed his heart. And the little patches of yellow and green that adorned different, random spots made his breath catch. He slowly walked up the stone steps leading up to the house.

"Head up to her room," Mr. Pensky said before closing the front door and heading into the kitchen. Logan nodded his head and walked up the steps. Once he reached the light blue door with the words Quinn written in pink across it, Logan stopped and took a deep breath.

"1…2….3!" He burst through the door, and stopped as he was hit with a million memories. He looked at the pictures that decorated one side of the wall. They were mostly of their friends throughout the years at PCA. He smiled at the one of Quinn and him at the prom, right after they confessed their love for each other. He walked around in the room, and sat down on the bed; leaning back and taking in the room. Then he saw it. He reached up behind her Einstein picture frame, and found a little book that he had never noticed before. Opening it, Logan smiled and released a little laugh.

********************

"Quinn was always a rather interesting child. She loved anything and everything, but her favorite thing to do was dance. She told us all that she was going to go pro, but when she got in front of a crowd other than family, she was positively terrible. People always watched her though. They couldn't help it; she's such a captivating person.

Then her sister got sick. It was one of the scariest things to ever happen to her. Rilieh never meant to hurt anyone, but she couldn't help it. You see, Rilieh was in a violent stage of depression. It was just a natural thing tat she inherited from her great-grandmother. But she started to get worse when Quinn turned nine. Then a year later, we got a phone call. Rilieh had gotten into an accident. It was really bad. They rushed her to the hospital, but it was too late. They lost her within seconds of her arrival. They told us that it might affect Quinn in strange ways because the two were so close. They were right. Quinn started to get extremely interested in science. She was always good at it, but she started to become obsessive with it. She was determined to find a cure for depression. We told her the main thing that she could do was to give as much happiness as possible, but she never accepted that answer. She soon let that idea go, but she never stopped hoping to get a chance for her big discovery.

She changed that year. She started to become less social. And more, well, strange. But we loved her no matter what. She loved everyone. And she was so sweet. She still is."

"She'll be okay," Lola said, tears falling down her face.

"I know, sweetie. I know."

"Look, I just wanted you guys to remember that she needs you. When she loses people, she becomes a depressed and obsessed version of herself."

"We need her," James said, speaking for what seemed like the first time in a while.

"Just stay strong. And never stop fighting for her okay?" Mrs. Pensky said, as she closed her eyes. Taking the hint, the teens got up and walked out of the room.

"Mrs. Pesnky?" Logan asked, coming back into the room holding the book.

"I thought I answered all of your questions, Logan," Mrs. Pensky said without opening her eyes.

"You did. But you need to know something."

"And what exactly is that?" Mrs. Pensky asked, curious.

"That Quinn needs you as much as you need her. So that means that you can't stop fighting either; you have to stay strong, and alive, for Quinn."

"I will. Thank you." Logan smiled and walked out of the room, leaving Mrs. Pensky alone. She opened her eyes and sighed. She looked up at Mr. Pensky who had just entered the room.

"I love you," she said, catching him off guard.

"I love you too," he smiled. He and his wife had been at odds lately. He leaned in and gently kissed her. "Now what are we going to do with that boy?"

"Let him marry her. He's her world. And she his."

* * *

So this one is pretty short, I know. I needed to be able to explain some things that are going to happen in the future, so I took the time to do it now. I also needed a bridge to the big thing that happens in the next chapter. I know that most of you will probably freak out because isn't actually present in this chapter, she's only spoken about. But don't worry, she'll be in the next one; but I'm not promising that it's going to be happy, at all. I know this one took me a while to get out, but I have been extremely busy!!!!! But thanks so much for every review, alert, and favorite to my story or myself! You guys rock!!!!!! Chapter 11 will either be out on the 27-29, or the second of April.


	11. Chapter 11: Home

**Chapter 11: Home**

_What's going on? Why is Lola crying again?_ The light from the sun almost blinded the dark brown eyes as they squinted around the room and their owner took a deep breath. _What time is it?_ The beeping of machines practically drowned out the ability to think clearly. Everything was confusing and no one was making sense. _Why-oh no. _Then there was only one thing that would come through clearly; only one word that would explain everything.

"Logan."

*******************************

Logan's eyes shot open. He had been thinking about what PCA would be like without Quinn. _Incredibly pointless _he decided. Then he heard his name. And even though it was nothing more than a faint whisper, he knew where it was coming from. He walked over to the bed and slowly looked down at the beautiful girl. He took a deep breath and hesitantly reached his hand out to touch her hair. He rested his hand on her forehead and made his way down to the very last strand of her hair. Then she smiled. He drew his hand back, unsure of what to do or believe. Her eyes slowly opened, and she spoke.

"Logan."

"Oh my God, Quinn!" Logan breathed, leaning down and kissing her. As he pulled himself back up, tears began to stream down his face. Quinn smiled, reached up, and wiped the tears away.

"Don't cry, baby," she whispered, but that only caused more tears.

"Hey, Logan. Do you want to go and-Quinn!" Chase ran out of the room screaming her name. All of the others soon ran in, including the nurses who were shushing Chase. They all stopped dead in their tracks when they caught sight of her. Quinn's eyes were fixed on Logan and his on her. The two seemed to be locked into some unbreakable trance; one so beautiful that it brought tears to Michael's eyes.

"Aw, Michael. Don't cry, we have to stay strong," Lols scolded him as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Way to go!" she punched him in the arm before embracing him into a warm hug.

"Quinn?" Mr. Pensky asked, pushing his way through through group of nurses and teens.

"Hi, daddy," Quinn smiled, her voice cracking at the sight of her father. He had tears streaming down his face, with red eyes and an overly-worked, tired look plastered to his face.

"Oh, Quinn!" Mr. Pensky laid his head down on Quinn's forehead, and gently kissed it; leaving a river of tears streaming into her hair.

"Quinn," Lola said, trying to think of what to say. Quinn simply smiled and held out her arms, which Lola happily ran into; she had never been missed her friend so much.

*****************

It had been two days since Quinn had come out of her coma. The doctors hadn't left her alone, nor had anyone else. She had received over 100 cards from PCA and her family members, 40 visitors in the past 24 hours, and now constant hugs, kisses or pats on the shoulder from people telling her how happy they were that she was okay. Quinn, as grateful as ever, knew that she had given everyone what might possibly be the biggest scare of their lives; but she needed a second to breathe. She also needed a second to calm Logan down. He had been acting crazy lately; he was overly protective of Quinn and what happened to her, and he never let her speak for herself. Things needed to go back to normal and fast; she wasn't helpless.

"Quinn! What are you doing? Sit down! You can't reach that far! You _just _came out of a coma!"

"I'm fine, Logan!" Quinn growled, rolling her eyes. Her face softened when she saw Logan's hurt expression. "Baby," Quinn's voice softened.

"Forget it, its fine."

"Logan, I really appreciate everything that you've done for me, and it's been a _lot_; but I need you to let me do things for myself. I'm not helpless."

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can, it's not that hard! Just let me do this stuff, myself!" Quinn screeched.

"You really don't get it do you?" Logan asked, glaring at her and shaking his head.

"What? That you're a control freak under pressure?" Quinn shot back.

"No."

"Then what?" Quinn screamed, annoyed. The nurses walking by stuck their heads into the room before continuing down the hall.

"That I can't lose you!" Logan screamed back.

"Lose me? Logan, you're not going to lose me."

"Do you know what it was like to sit there and watch you in that coma? I couldn't do anything about it. I've grown up having the upper hand at everything; I could pay for things when they were broken, charm my way out of messes when I got into them, or simply mention my father's name and I got what I wanted. It didn't work with you. No matter how much I tried or wanted it; no amount of money could bring you out of that coma. I couldn't se anything I'd ever used in my life, and it scared me. Quinn, I know that you need to do these things on your own, but I can't let you; I'm too afraid that I'll lose you. And of I lose you, I'm lost forever."

Quinn looked at Logan with tears in her eyes.

"Logan!" she cried, running to him.

"You're not supposed to run yet," Logan scolded, tightly embracing Quinn. He smiled and kissed the top of her forehead. He knew that now he'd really have to ease up and let her take care of herself, but he didn't know how he could do that when it was so heard to pull away from the hug.

"I love you Quinnifer Pensky."

"I love you too, Logan Reese."

* * *

So, I know this took me forever to get out; but I hope you liked it!!! I loved writing this chapter, and I already have some ideas for the next chapter so that one really should be out by next week. I really want to thank you all for reading this and liking it! You guys are the best!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12: Back To PCAagain

**Chapter 12: Back To PCA….again…..**

The loud laughs and screams of kids and teens filled the ears of Quinn as she and her parents pulled into the school parking lot. Quinn couldn't hold back her excitement; she'd missed the school so much! Quickly opening the door and stepping out; Quinn nearly fell out of the car,

"You can't go anywhere without these, hunny," Mr. Pensky reminded her, handing over the crutches.

"It's only for one more week, Dad," Quinn reminded her father, rolling her eyes at the annoying crutches. She could walk fine, but she sprained her knee in the accident; thankfully she had mostly healed during her coma and two week break from school after she had come out of it.

"I can't believe it's December already, we minus well just keep you home. You'll be coming back in two weeks anyway!"

"Now James, don't go and upset her!" warned Mrs. Pensky.

"Thanks, Mom," Quinn smiled. She looked over as she saw her principal running in their direction. "Dean Rivers!"

"Ah, Ms. Pensky, just the person I wanted to see."

******************************

"What? I never…how could she even! Uh I am going to kill her!" Quinn screamed.

"Hunny, that's what got you in this mess in the first place," sighed Mr. Pensky.

"But I never hit her! Oh…okay. Maybe one time, but it was just once and she deserved it! But I don't deserve to be expelled for that! If you can forgive Vince and his football buddies; then why not me?"

"Because Vince and his football buddies weren't under the influence! Now I'm sorry, Quinn; but after the accident you had; Dana's statement is becoming a bit more believable," sighed Dean Rivers, leaning back into his chair.

"Okay, look; I'll admit that I've made a few mistakes with my drinking choices, but that accident was not a result of them. And if you continue to deeper upset this family, at its already overbearing amount of grieved state; I'm afraid I'll have to do something about it. Legally, I mean," threatened Mrs. Pensky, her eyes and voice filled with rage.

"That won't be necessary, Mrs. Pensky. I'm sure that there's a way to work all of this out, but it may take some time. Perhaps if you came back after the Christmas break when the board has had sometime to meet-"

"No! Look, Dean Rivers, check your records! Check your heart! I have been nothing, but a gracious student; with the exception of a few events. But other than that, I've been one of the best that you've ever had at this school! I work above my grade level; I work above all of them! I even helped to save the school last year! Doesn't that count for something? Don't all of the things that are proving Dana's statement wrong count for anything? At all?" Quinn now had tears in her eyes.

"Your have the most impressive record here; you have been the best student to attend. And you have helped us more than just one time last year; especially me. I believe that this should be dismissed and not taken to the school board. I'll allow you to continue your time here at PCA. I'm sorry for any trouble caused."

"Thank you!" Quinn cried, running over on her crutches and hugging Dean Rivers.

"That'll be all, Ms. Pensky."

************************

Quinn smiled as she watched her parents drive off. They had just finished settling everything with the dean and helping her to put some of the things that she'd brought back from Seattle away. She slowly turned and maneuvered her way back to her dorm room.

She had just flopped down on the couch when the door burst open. Lola and Zoey stood in front of her, arguing over whose fault it was that neither had received Quinn's calls.

"Well, maybe if you didn't have your phone off!" Lola screeched.

"I was taking a test! Excuse me for obeying school rules!" Zoey yelled back.

"Well you're not so why don't you-Quinn!"

"What?"

"Look!" Lola grabbed Zoey's head and turned it to the direction of their friend.

"Quinn!" Zoey screeched, running over to her and engulfing her in a group hug with Lola. "I'm so sorry I didn't get your call1"

"Me too," Lola sighed.

"It's fine. I figured you guys were busy."

"Wait, how are you here already? I mean, dean Rivers does know that you're hear right?"

"Yeah, and I know what Dana said about me. Calm down, Lola. It's all taken care of. He decided to dismiss everything and let me come back without the hassle."

"I am so happy!" Zoey cried, hugging Quinn.

"Yeah, me too; now I can officially go and break something else. This time I'll do it in front of the dean so she can lie about you punching her again."

"Lola, calm. It's not even worth it, and I don't want you causing anymore trouble for me! Well, at least not too much trouble," Quinn giggled.

"Fine, but if she messes with you like that again; it's on!" Lola warned.

**************************

"Dude, you can't drink twenty Blixes in 1 minute. It's impossible."

"Dude, yes you can!" Michael and James were having an argument and trying to prove each other wrong yet again. Chase rolled his eyes and walked into the room.

"I've been in the dorm for 5 minutes and I already want to leave."

"Well it's his fault!" James exclaimed. Chase rolled his eyes again and sat down as Michael made a face at James.

"What's up girly-guys?" Logan walked into the room, sweat dripping from his hair.

"It's called a shower, man!" Chase exclaimed, covering his nose.

"Seriously, my eyes are watering! They're watering. Water is forming from your stench!" Michael screamed.

"Do you know what it means to wash?" asked James.

"Ha ha, very funny. I was having an intense workout! Quinn's coming back today, and I figured I'd take a week break from sports to help her out with her crutches. So I exercised for me little 'bench break' if you will," explained Logan. Michael, Chase, and James just looked at him with blank expressions.

"So let me get this straight; you stunk yourself up, just to make up for your lack of sports playing?" Michael asked, skeptically.

"Jerk," Logan said, angrily walking past his friends to their closet, grabbing a towel and shower gel, and walking back out of the room.

"He may be an idiot, but he's at least likeable now," Chase said, causing the room to explode with laughter.

**************************

The theme song of Girly Cow played in Quinn's ears as she stretched out on the couch. She had spent the day running to different places with Zoey and Lola, and being on crutches had tired her out. All she wanted now was a nap. Well, there was one other thing she wanted. She looked at the clock sitting on the nightstand by Zoey's bed. 4:30 P.M. and still no call from Logan. Where was he? Quinn sighed and drew her attention back to the TV.

_Halo, Halo, Halo, Halo, Halo, See your Halo, Halo, Haloooh………_

Quinn awoke the sound of Beyonce's voice. She yawned and quickly grabbed her cell. "Hello?"

"Hey!" Logan's voice boomed on the other end. Quinn turned and looked at the clock. It was 6:30.

"It's about time you called; I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"Yeah, like that could ever happen." Quinn smiled and yawned again.

"Well lucky for you, you've caught me just as I've finished me nap."

"Nap? Hm, the crutches are tiring you out are they?" Quinn giggled and wondered how it was possible for him to know her so well.

"A bit," she giggled again.

"Well let's hope not too much because I have special plans for tonight."

"Really? And just what might those be exactly?"

"Well, first we are going to have a lovely and romantic dinner as Sushi Rox. Then I shall take you down to the beach for a surprise. But first, I want to know how you convinced the dean to ignore Dana's complaint."

"All I did was tell him the truth."

"Was I in it?"

"In a way; I mean I mention that I hadn't caused any trouble except for a few times."

"A few? Have you met our friends? We cause trouble almost everyday!"

"True," Quinn smiled.

"Okay, so I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"I might need 15," Quinn sighed as Lola entered the room.

"Lola alert? Okay, I'll go grab us a table at Sushi Rox, and then come and get you."

"Alright. I'll see you soon. Love you!"

"I love you too," Logan said, meaning every word with his whole heart; as did Quinn. The two hung up and Quinn turned to Lola.

"Was that Logan?" Lola asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Quinn smiled.

"What time will he be here?"

"I told him that I think I'd need 15 minutes to get ready."

"You only gave me 15 minutes!? This calls for back up!" Lola whipped out her phone and speed dialed Zoey.

"Hello," Zoey answered.

"Zoe, get down here, quick! 'Quogan' emergency!" Lola screeched, slapping the phone closed.

"Quogan?" Quinn asked.

"It's what we call you guys, now run and get into the shower!" Lola ordered. "Okay, not run, but walk…fast. Go!" Quinn grabbed her crutches and started speed walking to the bathroom while Lola continued to screech about her lack of time to prepare a proper outfit.

****************************

Quinn stood in her dorm feeling strangely nervous. She wasn't sure what Logan planned to surprise her with; and, frankly, she was nervous about what it may be.

"You look great!" Zoey cried. Quinn couldn't really disagree. Her dark wash jeans complimented her nicely, as did the turquoise sweater she had on. And the girls had created a subtle masterpiece with Quinn's curled hair; she'd actually gotten to help this time.

"Zoe, we are such artists. We should really open up our own shop on campus," Lola said, happy with her work.

"Yeah, we could charge like 50 bucks for a makeover."

"50 dollars? That's kind of pricey!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Hush, we'd give you a discount!" Lola sighed.

"That makes it all better," Quinn said sarcastically. There was a knock on the door and Logan walked in. "Right on time," Quinn smiled.

"Actually he's 47 seconds late," Lola said, plopping down in the beanie-bag chair and turning on the TV.

"Are you ready?" Logan asked, rolling his eyes at the ever-so-pleasant Lola.

"Yeah, Quinn smiled, reading his mind. The two left the room and headed to Sushi Rox.

**************************

"So your dad really wants you to take a college course of the summer?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, but only in Chemistry. He's convinced that it'll help me," Logan sighed.

"Well, it will; you'll be totally prepared for next year, probably above your class. You might even get into mine!" Quinn exclaimed, suddenly loving the idea.

"Yeah, but a college course means that I'll be away from you this summer."

"Not if you only take a month of it. We'll still get to see each other."

"Not as much as I want to," Logan sighed.

"Well, that's 6 months away! Let's focus on now."

"For now," Logan agreed and leaned in to kiss Quinn. "I've missed that," he smiled.

"Me too," Quinn smiled back and kissed him again.

**************************

The beach looked like it was taken right out of a movie at the moment. Maybe it was the moon shining down and making a beautiful reflection in the water; or maybe it was the soft waves gently lapping up on the sand; or maybe it was the fact that two teenagers, totally in love with each other, were cuddled together and kissing on the sand.

"I love you," Logan said, looking into Quinn's eyes.

"I love you too," Quinn said, looking into his and smiling.

"And I have a surprise for you," Logan said.

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes." Quinn raised an eyebrow, but listened to him and closed her eyes. Suddenly Logan was lifting up her hair and something cold fell around her neck. "Open."

Quinn opened her eyes and let her fingers trace the necklace that adorned her neck. She reached into his purse, pulled out a compact mirror, and gazed into it.

"It's beautiful, Logan," Quinn smiled as tears began to form in her eyes.

"It reminded me of you in that way," Logan smiled.

"I love it. I love you!" Quinn grabbed Logan and embraced him in a tight hug before pulling him into a passionate kiss. She gently combed her fingers through his hair and pulled away from him. "I love you."

"I love you too, I even let you touch my hair," Logan smiled. Quinn bust out into laughter and fell back onto the sand. "Ah, I missed your laugh too," Logan breathed.

"It seems we missed a lot of things about each other," Quinn smiled turning and looking at Logan.

"That's an understatement," Logan laughed, bent down and kissed her.

**************************

Logan couldn't help, but to smile. He's just walked Quinn back to her dorm and had received a lovely goodnight kiss. He was just happy.

"Hey, pretty boy," a familiar voice called. Logan's smile immediately evaporated.

"Hey liar," Logan smirked, turning and glaring at Dana.

"Harsh word, Logan. Friends don't hurt friends' feelings."

"Trust me, if I wanted to hurt you; it wouldn't just be your feelings. Oh, wait! Did that count as a threat? Are you going to go run to the dean and lie again?"

"Hey! She's still here, isn't she?"

"Yeah, and everyone knows you're a liar. Actually everyone already knew that."

"Whatever, she's here. Get over it already!" Dana screamed.

"You get over it!" Logan lunged toward her, backing her against a wall.

"So you do want to be with me?" Dana smiled, reaching for Logan.

"Don't touch me!" Logan yanked his shoulder away from her. "I want nothing to do with you! But I'm here to tell you something that you better not forget. Quinn is my world. She means more to me than you ever have or ever will. And if you ever try to do anything to hurt her again I promise you that you'll regret coming back to PCA even more than you ever have. Everyone will hate you even more than they already do, and I'm sure that you don't want any media catching you in your misery. So take my advice, and back off. Or I'll make you," Logan glared at her and walked off. Dana nearly fell to the ground; she'd never felt so scared in her life. And Logan had never been that scary before.

"You'll regret this, Reese," she whispered to herself before she walked into the dorm.

* * *

So, I really hope you guys liked this chapter! It was so much fun to write; even the intense scene! (Well scenes I guess.....) Anyway, please review!! And I want to thank everyone for all of your reviews, subsricptions, and favorites! You rock! Now I have to crown the number 1 of the week. Dancer4lifeand4ever! It really touched me that someone would review with the start of a chain letter to get me to update! That really made me get back into regular updates! And everyone else; you're still number 1's too!!!!! So thanks again and get ready for the next chapter because it should be out soon, and there are always suprises in store!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13: Starry December Skies

**Chapter 13: Starry December Skies **

Quinn picked up a small test tube filled with green liquid. Smiling, she poured it into a glass vile and put the cork top on. Gently placing the vile back onto the counter top, Quinn began to pack up her stuff. Then she saw it. Slowly turning towards the closest window in the science lab, Quinn eyes began to fill with tears. It was snow.

*******************************

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can we talk?" Lola looked up from her _Sound of Music_ playbook and sighed. Nodding, she placed the playbook onto the table and pushed back her chair so that it was facing Vince. The campus was swarming with kids rushing to get gifts for their friends before Christmas break next week. Lola's eyes drifted to a group of 7th graders exchanging their Pollyanna gifts while Vince unloaded his mound of sports equipment onto the ground.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Lola asked, her eyes gazing directly into his. He gave her a weak smile and sat down next to her at the table.

"What's going on with us?" he finally asked after countless moments of awkward silence.

"What do you mean?" Lola asked, although she was pretty sure that she knew the answer.

"Well, you've been distant lately. And I've found almost everything that I bought for you over the summer either in the trash outside of the art studio, or on someone else that said they bought it from you for twenty bucks."

"Oh, that," Lola's eyes lowered to the table.

"Yeah, that," Vince replied, taking his hand and gently guiding Lola's face up towards his so that their eyes were straight on once again. "What's going on?" Suddenly, Lola's cool eyes became furious.

"You tried to change me!" she hissed.

"Change you?" Vince's hand snapped back. "Why would I ever try to change you?"

"Because you wanted me to look a certain way for your senior year. You had to have the perfect girlfriend, right?" Lola snapped. Vince looked flabbergasted.

"No!" he exclaimed standing up and now towering over Lola. "Are you insane?"

"Oh, so that's it! You didn't want an insane girlfriend?" Lola screeched. "Is that why you made me change my clothes and hair? Is that why I had to change my style and practically my personality? Because I was too _insane _for you?" Lola was now level with Vince.

"No! I gave you that stuff because I'd thought you'd like it! I suggested the hair cut because I thought it'd look cool! You agreed!"

"Look at me, Vince! Really look at me! This is the first time I've looked like myself since school started! Heck! This is the first time I've even felt like myself! I haven't auditioned for any plays at all this year. I haven't made some crazy attempt to convince a newbie that I'm from a different country or something! I haven't even written to my friends from acting camp because I have nothing to write except for: my life has been blah, how about yours? Does that mean anything to you?" Lola was now shaking. Vince had never seen her this upset before; Lola hadn't even seen herself this upset.

"You think that I did all of that to you?"

"Well, you definitely helped. I mean yeah, I should've said something sooner, but…"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. Look, Vince, what I need is some space. Really. I need time to adjust to all of this. I need to be me again, and I don't think that I can do that with a boyfriend right now. I'm sorry," Lola grabbed her playbook and ran down the steps of the courtyard, leaving Vince to stare after her.

***********************

Chase was sitting in class behind Logan when the first bell rang. They had a double period, so only another hour was left before they could go and start packing.

"Psst!" Chase threw a folded up note at the back of Logan's head. Chase pointed to the floor when Logan's head whipped around to glare at him. Making sure no one was looking; Logan quickly reached down to grab the note, and then opened it up out of sight of the teacher.

Hey, are you excited 4 Seattle??

Logan looked back at him, rolled his eyes and scribbled something down, quickly tossing the note back to him.

Uh duh.

Does Quinn's dad like you yet?

Who could resist liking me?

Everyone. 

Haha. Funny!

Dude. You write like a first grader!

And you write like a loser.

Oh! Good one!!

Shut up! What did you want again??

Oh the answer for number 7.

Are you serious? It's so easy even I could get it! 27. Idiot!

I was kidding oh bright one. And the answer is 28.

Don't talk to me. JERK!

You learned how to spell it!!!

Oh come on! You're seriously not going to write back?

Fine! See Yah in twenty minutes!

******************************

"Hey! Did you see the snow? It was only a little and Firewire broke the snow machine, but I told you that I could make it snow!" Quinn beamed. Lola smiled at her and sat down on the couch.

"Hey!" Zoey said, bursting through the door. "I am so excited for Seattle! Quinn, I just got the cutest sweater dress! Lola? Okay. What did you do to her?"

"Nothing! But did you see my snow?"

"Yeah! It was so awesome! I was like-"

"Guys! Hello! I'm upset here!" Lola whined.

"Works every time," Quinn smiled as she and Zoey plopped down on either side of Lola.

"Now what's up?" asked Zoey, taking Lola's hand. Lola sighed and began to unload her recent troubles.

*************************

"James! Look 400 clacks in a row! I'm going for an all new record!"

"Yes, of annoying me! Dude, you're supposed to be helping me pack!"

"Right! Sorry!" Michael turned around and picked up a random shirt lying on the bed.

"Here," he threw it at James.

"Thanks," James rolled his eyes and placed the dirty shirt back onto his bed.

"See. I try to help, but then you just shoot me down!"

"Well it's not much help if you're handing me a dirty shirt. That's why it's on my bed, so that I'll know to take it down to the wash after I'm finished packing."

"Details."

*************************

"Dustin, I just don't understand why you chose Stacey!" Zoey exclaimed. She and Dustin had just spent the last hour discussing his bountiful option of other girls.

"Well, she's special."

"You've got that right," Zoey sighed.

"Hey!"

"Well, she is! She collects cotton swabs and makes _everything_ out of them!" Zoey exclaimed, rolling her eyes. She just wasn't getting through to her brother. "Michael, talk to him. Please!" Zoey said as she and her brother sat down at the table Michael had ventured to.

************************

Quinn was sitting on the beach gazing up at the stars. She smiled as an arm that she knew well slid around her.

"We keep on meeting here," he smiled, kissing her on her forehead.

"I don't mind," she giggled snuggling into him. He gently rested his head on top of hers and looked up at the sky. "It's like a dream," she whispered.

"Yeah, but without you, it'd be a nightmare."

"Logan, I don't control what goes on in the sky."

"I'm not talking about that." Quinn turned to look at him, smiled, and placed a soft kiss onto his lips.

"When we get to Seattle, it's going to be amazing! Christmas time always is down there. There are the light shows and the music playing."

"And the mistletoe," Logan smiled.

"That we won't be under," Quinn teased. Logan just stared at her.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," she smiled, kissing him again. He laughed.

"Seattle," Logan sighed.

"Yeah. Just wait! We get to watch Sleepless in Seattle every night!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Yay!"

"Okay, maybe twice. But we have to watch A Walk to Remember on the plane."

"I know."

"And before we leave we can watch-"

"Babe, let's just wait until we get there. I promise you that I'll watch all of them with you."

"You promise?" Quinn tested.

"I promise," Logan said, interlocking their fingers.

* * *

So, it's been a while; and man did I miss it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's short, but it's sweet. This chapter was supposed to mainly focus on the friendships between the characters. In ther next chapter you'll see more of it, but you'll also see some not so freindly things. I hope that you enjoyed it, and I deeply apologize for such a long wait! Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14: Sleepless in Seattle

**Chapter 14: Sleepless in Seattle the Remake**

It was 5:09 in the morning and Logan couldn't sleep. Between Michael's snores, Chase's farts, and James muttering something about Zoey leaving Chase for him in his sleep, he was ready to do something he'd never had to do before; sleep on the couch. When Chase let out another fart; so toxic that Michael nearly choked when he inhaled mid-snore. Logan let out a soft cackle and sat up in the bunk bed that Quinn's parents had put up to make more room for the boys. Nearly hitting is head on the bottom of James's bunk, Logan stood up and slid his sneakers on.

Quietly moving throughout the house as to not wake anybody up, Logan made his way down to the front door of Quinn's house and outside onto the porch.

"Crap!" he exclaimed when a cool winter breeze swept over him. Quinn told him to unpack his jacket before he got here. He squeezed his arms against his body in the hopes of preserving some body heat. Walking over to the railing, Logan noticed the Christmas lights adorning the window on the house. He smiled as memoires fluttered his mind. He'd helped with them. It was one of the most family oriented things he'd done since his mom died when he was 8.

"You're up early." Great! He knew he should've stayed inside. Now he'll look like an even bigger idiot that usual; coming outside in weather like this with no coat or jacket. And at 5 in the morning, the Sun had barely risen.

"Um, yeah. I guess I just couldn't sleep."

"I walked by your room; trust me, I understand," Mr. Pensky said, smiling. He zipped his jacket up closer to his chin and sat down on the bench sitting at the end of the Pensky's front porch. Logan couldn't help, but to laugh at that one. "So, why are you really out here?"

"This place is so different from what I'm used to," Logan said, looking around.

"You've been here before. Heck! You were here this summer."

"Yeah, but not at a time like this. You know, Christmas. I guess I'm just used to spending the holiday with a credit card and a mall. Then taking the jet over to grandma's for dinner. And you'd think that would be fun and full of family, but really it's just my grandma introducing us to her newest boyfriend. She's been trying to get Brad Pitt for years; we keep on telling her he's in love with Angie, but she'll never listen."

"Wow. Seems, different."

"Yeah. And we're only here for a week. Then it's the famous Pensky Christmas dinner I always here about; Chase and his family having their weird traditions; Zoey and Michael doing it up southern style; and Lola having her glamorous, but family filled New York dinner."

"Hm. I'm pretty sure that Chase's traditions aren't that weird."

"A kid with hair like that is bound to have them." Mr. Pensky laughed at Logan's observation and gestured for him to take a seat next to him.

"Christmas is all about being with the ones you love; not about how glamorous or traditional it is."

"Yeah," Logan said, taking a seat, "but it's also supposed to be a time of love, and I can promise that there's more cursing than love at mine."

"Well, you know, you are welcome to stay and join in for ours. Quinn and the family would be more than delighted to have you."

"I…I don't know. I mean I only packed enough clothes for a week, and I wouldn't want to intrude on your Christmas."

"Son," Mr. Pensky sighed, running his hand through his barely there hair, "If I'm not mistaken; you're rich. Not to impose, but I'm guessing that you can afford your own clothes for another week or two right?"

"Well, yeah," Logan smirked, "A week or two."

"So it's settled then."

**************************

The snowflakes had created a home for themselves on the ledge on Quinn's window; shimmering as they reflected the glow of the lights adorning the house. Walking over, and smiling at the sight; Quinn sighed.

It was Christmas morning, and the excitement within Quinn grew stronger with each passing second. She blushed as she thought of the reaction Logan would have when he saw her. Christmas always brought out the kid, less genius version of Quinn that would rather cause mischief than spend the day locked up in a lab. Grabbing her reindeer covered robe, Quinn made her way downstairs to the family room where a bundle of presents laid waiting for the family to open. Logan crept down the stairs shortly after her, rubbing his eyes and blinking back the sleepiness that was still evident in his manor. He'd set his alarm for an early time as to not disappoint Quinn, not expecting much due to his past Christmas's. Quinn smiled and walked over to plant a soft and sweet kiss on his lips.

Laughing, the Pensky parents made their way down the steps, and sat on the couch; hugging Quinn and Logan along the way. Quinn bent down and reached under the Christmas tree, coming back up with two small boxes wrapped in pretty paper; each for her parents.

Logan watched with wonder as he saw the genuine love and happiness shine in her parents eyes at the thought of their daughter getting them anything with her own money. He stepped back and smiled, watching as what he assumed a normal Christmas looked like. Everyone unwrapped their presents, shrieking in delight. Flashes from cameras going off every five seconds and a lot of hugs and kisses. No phones. No pagers. No butlers. And no, "Mr. Reese sends his love, Logan."

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked, a look of concern and confusion crossing her face. Logan snapped back to reality immediately and gave Quinn a mutual look of confusion.

"Why aren't you opening your presents?" Logan's eyes widened at the words. He looked down and noticed several presents with his name on them. And they weren't all from Quinn. He noticed his friends' handwriting; Chase's was unmistakable. He was pleasantly surprised to see his dad's gift among the bunch, and nearly went into shock when sitting, atop the one of the gifts from Quinn was a package beautifully wrapped with his name on it in handwriting he did not recognize. Bending in to get a closer look, Logan realized that it belonged to Quinn's parents.

Reaching for the package, Logan saw Mr. Pensky get his camera ready as a smile slid across his face. When Logan opened it, his eyes nearly filled with tears. Lying in his hands were a pair of keys and a hand-stitched cloth with the word Logan embroidered on it. Logan looked up to see the smiling faces of Mr. and Mrs. Pensky.

"Our home is yours now, Logan," Mr. Pensky said quietly.

"Whenever you want to come to talk or to visit; or even if you just need a quick place to rest your head for the night; you are always welcome," Mrs. Pensky finished. Logan was taken aback. He'd never received a present so meaningful from any parental figure before in his life; especially not if he was dating their daughter.

"Thank you," he whispered, his voice leaving him for a moment. He turned to Quinn who was smiling brightly at him, reaching out his hand towards her and holding it tightly; Logan turned and again expressed his gratitude for such an amazing gift.

*****************

It was small, but big in just the right way. It was like magic every time the light touched it. Quinn couldn't keep her eyes off of it. Even with Sleepless in Seattle playing right in front of her.

Logan had waited until after breakfast to give Quinn her gift; because it was so special and he wanted to do it just when it was right. He had been gaping at the gift that Quinn had given him only hours earlier. Quinn had spent her time using her science and Logan knowledge to concoct what she believed to be the perfect gift for Logan and their first Christmas together. He couldn't help but smile when he pulled out the Q and L crystal stored in a glass container; that he'd be sure to put in a safe place when he got back to PCA. And the picture of Quinn and him at the Halloween dance was perfect because it captured the end to one of the worst moments of their lives and the beginning to the start of some of the best.

Quinn however was in complete shock as to how Logan had come up with such an amazing idea and how well he knew her. The promise ring that sat on her finger was dazzling and the heart-warming letter Logan wrote to her had brought tears to her eyes.

Now, sitting on her couch, she and Logan wrapped up in each other; Quinn felt that this had been the best Christmas to date. For many years both she and Logan had faced very different experiences during this time, but this one was special. Logan felt like an actual member of the family; something he hadn't felt since his mother died. And Quinn, for the first time in a long time, felt whole. As if she didn't have to pretend to be one person or the other. The nerdy, geeky, smart, fun-loving, and mysterious girl that everyone had known throughout the years was becoming herself again, and it felt refreshing. And as Logan pulled her tighter to him, and softly kissed the top of her head; it felt real. And it was real. For once Quinnifer Pensky knew what it felt like to be in truly and deeply head-over-heels in love.

* * *

Well, hello again! I know that it has been a while and I deeply apologize for that. This was a rather emotional chapter and it was very interesting to write, so I decided to take a lot of time with this one to make sure that I got it just right. And I truly hope that you enjoy my story and are still reading it! If you are, please review so that I can know what you think, and what your views are on it. I would really appreciate it! And again, I apologize for such a long wait. I would also like to thank those that came and asked for another chapter; you give me motivation so thank you! I promise to not take too long with the next chapter! Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15: The Love Game

**Chapter 15: The Love Game**

Sitting her bags down on the pavement, Quinn smiled as she looked around at the PCA students running past her. Logan had told her that he'd meet her here, but she didn't see him. Well, she was a few minutes earlier than the time she gave Logan. Deciding to wait for him, Quinn gently rested on top of one of her suitcases. Looking straight ahead at the stairs leading up to the 6th and 7th grade classroom campus, Quinn saw him walk down the stairs a smile plastered to his face at the sight of her. Suddenly her warm and excited feeling melted away as she saw him come closer and it was replaced with anger, rage, and annoyance.

"Quinn."

"Mark," Quinn hissed. She couldn't believe that he actually had the audacity to come and talk to her the first day back after break. Why would she want to see him?

"How have you been?" He asked, no emotion seeping through his voice as usual.

"Fine," she snapped. Where was Logan?

"Quinn, look; I know that you're still pissed at me, but you have to know that not a single day has passed when I haven't thought about you," Mark breathed, stepping closer to her. Suddenly Quinn felt extremely uncomfortable. It was like walls were closing around her and her heart was beating extremely fast. Only it wasn't in the way that it used to when she was around Mark. It was the polar opposite. It was almost as if it were beating with fear. Had she become afraid of being around Mark Delfiggalo?

"Mark. I have a boyfriend. And I love him. I'm not looking for another one," Quinn said, sighing as Mark continued to step closer to her.

"Quinn," his eyes were practically pleading.

"You're a little close, aren't you, tubby?" Quinn smiled as those familiar arms wrapped around her.

"Logan," Mark grimaced.

"Delfiggalo," Logan said with annoyance. Mark looked at Quinn, smiled, and then backed away slowly. Quinn stared at him, confused. He wasn't leaving, Just staring at them. She felt Logan's grip on her tighten as they turned. Logan leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips as they walked back over to her bags.

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

"It's fine. I'm the one that got here early," Quinn smiled, looking up at him.

"No. I mean I am sorry for that, but I meant for what happened with Delfiggalo. You can handle yourself, but I get so jealous and he creeps me out." Quinn was taken aback; Logan apologizing for something that he would usually consider macho? And then confessing that he was jealous?

"Its fine, baby. Really. He was making me uncomfortable anyway. And I really don't want to go back to the dean's office for getting into yet another fight." Logan laughed; picked up her bags and began walking up the steps, past Mark, and to the girls' dormitories.

****************************

"Hey Chase! Have you seen Michael?" Lisa asked as Chase walked by on his way to Spanish class.

"Uh, yeah. He has a free period right now, and he was heading to the library to get the books that he needs for that big report due next week.

"Oh, yeah! He told me about that. Well thanks," Lisa smiled and walked off in the direction of the library.

****************************

Michael couldn't believe that he couldn't find a simple book about R&B when the library held books about how to make a cheese curl.

"Hey, Michael!" Lisa whisper shouted, walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek. "What are we looking for today? Cheese curls?"

"This library is rigged," Michael snorted and walked Lisa over to the couch. "So why are you all dressed up?"

"Well, that's actually what I came to talk to you about. I'm going on some interviews for some nearby colleges."

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to be with you. I want to be near you."

*******************************

"I need your help," Michael said, walking into his dorm. Logan was sitting on the couch on his laptop, unbelievably working on his report. Quinn was really rubbing off on him.

"What now?" Logan asked, obviously annoyed.

"Lisa's thinking of going to college nearby PCA!" Michael exclaimed.

"So what's the problem," Logan asked.

"Her dream school is in Maryland."

"And she picked a school near you, so what's the problem?"

"Dude! If Quinn was giving up her dream school just to be with you, would you want her to?"

"No…I'd want her to follow her dreams."

"Exactly. Lisa is everything that I've ever dreamed of, but don't want her to give up her dreams for me."

*************************

"Hey, Lola," Quinn hugged her friend and sat down on the couch next to her.

"You saw him too?" Lola asked.

"Yeah." Vince had been heart broken when he and Lola broke up, but he wasn't about to let her get away not feeling any pain too. He already had a new girlfriend and was flaunting her all over PCA.

"Why did I break up with him? He was so good to me," Lola sighed, laying her head down on Quinn's shoulder.

"You needed your space. Lola, you'll get through it. Trust me. It'll be fine."

****************************

"Zoey?" Lisa's voice rang out through the speaker.

"Yeah?" Zoey asked, trying to suppress the yawn forcing its way out.

"Michael broke up with me. He wants me to go to college in Maryland," Lisa said.

"Oh." Now Zoey could here the pain in her voice.

* * *

So, this chapter was short, but it needed to be. This was really just a bridge to future chapters. I've left a few hints in this chapter as to what's going to happen in the next one so I hope that you caught them. Please review and let me know what you think! You guys rock! Thanks!

P.S. I hope you liked it!


	16. Chapter 16: The Game Plan

**Chapter 16: The Game Plan…Not the Movie Version….**

"This has got to be the best mac and cheese that I've ever tasted!" Logan exclaimed. He was sitting at the lunch table with Quinn and couldn't get over the great lunch menu for today. Quinn, while happy about the lunch, was more interested in the beautiful day and sun shining down on them.

"My friend Naomi's mom makes the best mac and cheese though," Quinn said, acting as if she had the hottest gossip out there. Logan shook his head and laughed.

"Hey. There's Stacey. I bet she's going to meet Dustin; I see even less of him than I usually do now that they're dating."

"They aren't dating anymore. Dustin broke up with her and got a new girlfriend in the 9th grade," Quinn said.

"What happened?"

"Well she called him annoying, he called her needy. It all ended pretty badly. Zoey was happy though."

"Yeah, I bet," laughed Logan as he shoved another spoonful into his mouth. Quinn playfully flicked him on the shoulder, causing them both to laugh. "I'm just saying."

"Well now Stacey's determined to get back together with him. She's even started stalking Chase and Zoey. It's gotten bad."

"Where have I been? How long ago was this?" Logan asked. How had he missed so much of his friends' lives?

"It actually happened about an hour ago," Quinn explained.

"Dustin moves fast," Logan laughed. "I taught him well."

"Excuse me?" Quinn glared.

"As in how to pick out the right kind of girls and not wait to find true love," Logan quickly blurted out.

"Yeah, nice save."

"Hey guys." Quinn's happiness suddenly turned to anger and annoyance as she looked up at the owner of the voice.

"What do you want, Dana?" Logan snapped.

"Nothing really. I just thought that I'd wish you luck on your project, Quinn.

Working with Mark after your breakup must be tough. But, hey! Logan's staying strong, right? Well I'll see you later." And with that Dana walked off, a satisfied grin across her face at the sight of Logan's confused and angered reaction and Quinn's annoyed and embarrassed one.

"Delfigalo?" Logan asked, just staring at Quinn.

"Logan," Quinn's voice trailed off.

"And you didn't even tell me?" Logan wasn't sure what to feel at the moment; fear, anger, hurt, or betrayal.

"I was waiting for the right time."

"And when was that? When you finished?" Logan asked, a skeptic look crossing his face as he pushed his tray back and shoved his chair away from the table.

"No! It wasn't even my choice. We were just paired up. And I _was_ going to tell you," Quinn's eyes were pleading as she placed her hand on his arm, begging him to listen. Logan sighed and sat back down.

"How long do you have to work with him?"

"About a week and a half. And seriously, it'll be fine. I can handle myself. I'm a big girl now, Logan," she pressed. He rolled his eyes, but smiled. Quinn knew that she had him, and was grateful that no further argument had taken place. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Quinn leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I know," he sighed, rubbing his hand back and forth on her arm and gently placing a kiss on her lips. She smiled at him, and then pulled her arms back, and stood up.

"I have class in twenty minutes," she explained as he looked up at her with a confused expression. Waving goodbye, Quinn turned and ran down the stone steps and out into the courtyard towards the classrooms.

**************************

"Dustin, I really like you. I hope that you like me too. And that me being older than you doesn't matter."

"Hey. I'm 14 and your 15. Besides, we're in the same grade. Its fine, babe," Dustin said reassuring his new girlfriend, Alice. She smiled and kissed him, then took his hand and led him to the courtyard.

"Stacey, what are you doing?" asked Lola, appalled to see Stacey spying on Dustin. Sure, she was spying on Vince herself, but that was different.

"Nothing!" Stacey yelled, and took off in the direction of the courtyard.

"Psycho!" Lola screamed after her.

"Lola?" she heard someone call her name. Looking up Lola saw Vince standing over her with an amused expression on his face. Suddenly, Lola felt embarrassed.

"Oh. Hey!" she exclaimed, knowing fully well that she had just been caught spying on him.

"What are you doing in a bush?" asked Vince, helping her out.

"Oh, that," she said glancing back at the bush. "Nothing. I just lost my earring. You know me. Always misplacing things."

"Yeah. So how've you been?"

"Me? Oh great! I...um…well. I've discovered myself again."

"Oh. Cool, I guess that explains why I haven't seen you around in a while. But then again I _have_been hanging out with Vics, you know my girlfriend right? The _senior_?"

"Hm. I think I've seen her around. I've been too busy hanging out with my boyfriend though."

"Who?"

"Uh, umm…..Michael!" Lola exclaimed as Michael walked past holding his football.

"Hey people!" Michael said, as he made his way towards his friends.

"Hey, cuteness!" Lola exclaimed, gently pecking him on the cheek. Michael just gave her an awkwardly confused look. "Let's get going, shall we?" she said, dragging Michael by the arm towards the courtyard.

**********************

"So you and Lola are dating now?" James asked Michael, amused.

"Not real dating! _Fake _dating," Michael explained.

"And how do you expect this to work exactly?" Chase asked amused.

"I don't know, but hey. I get to hang out with a good friend that happens to be hot and everyone likes. I'm not complaining."

"Yeah, but you're forgetting one little detail," Logan said.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Lisa."

********************

"Lola! How could you do this to Lisa? She hates you right now!" Zoey exclaimed.

"I don't know why! Michael's my _fake_ boyfriend! Why can't you guys get that?" Lola sighed.

"Maybe because you _fake_boyfriend broke his real girlfriend's heart!" Zoey shouted. Why couldn't Lola just admit that she was wrong?

"What is all the yelling about?" Quinn asked as she walked into the room and picked up her chemistry set.

"Ask Lola!" Zoey shouted, grabbing her bag and leaving the room.

"Um," Quinn turned and looked at Lola.

"Forget it," Lola sighed, falling onto the beanie-bag chair. "Where are you off to?"

"The quad."

"Hm. To meet with Logan?"

"No. Mark, actually." Lola's head shot straight to Quinn in shock and suspicion.

"Ew! Why?"

"Because I have to for a project. We were assigned as partners," Quinn explained. Why did everyone think that she was doing something wrong? She wasn't exactly comfortable with this either.

"And how does Logan feel about this?"

"He feels fine. Now I'vegot to go," Quinn sighed, pulling up the sleeve of her off the shoulder tee, and straitening her blue cami-strap. Lola looked suspiciously at the outfit.

"A little cute for a project with Mark wouldn't you say?"

"Lola! I've been wearing this all day!"

"Yeah, but when you wear that it shows off your figure and all. And the strapless does some things too," Lola smirked. Quinn just scoffed and walked out the room shaking her head at her friend.

**************************

"Ok. So if we combine these two we should get…."

"Nothing," Mark breathed as yet again their attempt to create fireworks from plant extract failed. "Why don't we try the second option for our project?" said Mark, pointing his pen at the "useful for all, even animals" choice.

"Maybe," Quinn sighed. She had been hoping to do something that wouldn't take as much time. That way she's get to spend as much time away from Mark as possible. Looking over at her partner Quinn saw him lost in a trance. She was used to this by now. Almost the entire time that they'd been dating he'd go into one. Every single day. This one was different though. He wasn't staring off into space. He was staring at something. He was staring at… "Mark!"

"What? Ooh! I uh…"

"Yeah. Just keep your eyes _above_ the neck line," Quinn snapped. "I think that we should call it quits for tonight. I'll see you later," Quinn sighed as she picked up her books, stuffed them into her bag, and began walking out of the door.

"Quinn! Wait!" Mark called, getting up and stumbling after her.

"What?"

"Why can't we just talk about this?"

"About what, Mark?"

"About us…about this."

***************************

"Hey," Lola sighed, sitting down next to Michael on his couch. It was raining outside and she figured that she could find him in here.

"What's up?" Michael asked, handing her his bowl of popcorn.

"I'm sorry. Really. I shouldn't have sprung that on you today," Lola said, turning and looking at Michael.

"It's fine. Really. I know that you just want to get back at Vince."

"Maybe I shouldn't have broken up with him. I mean. I was so mean when I did. And I just wanted him back. I feel so confused. And now Lisa hates me. And Zoey's pissed."

"Hey. Don't beat yourself up. Let me deal with Lisa. And Zoey. You just deal withVince," Michael said bumping her with his shoulder and smiling.

"Thanks, Michael," Lola sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

**********************************

"What the heck is going on here?" Quinn's head snapped back and she pushed herself away from Mark.

"Dana!" Mark said. His eyes wide in shock.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Quinn just couldn't help herself could she?" Dana asked, holding her cell which held a picture of Quinn and Mark kissing. "Poor, Logan. He'll be heart broken."

"Dana! This seriously is _not_ what it looks like. He kissed me and I tried to pull away!" Quinn pleaded.

"But you didn't. That's the point," Dana snapped; her eyes like fire. She shook her head and walked away. And Quinn had never felt more scared in her entire life.

***********************

"Logan! Logan. I need to talk to you!"

"What's up?" Logan asked, turning around and looking at Zoey.

"Ok. So I was in the science lab looking for Quinn because I needed her help convincing Lola that the whole fake-boyfriend thing was a bad idea. But she was in there with Mark. And something happened," Zoey said, out of breath.

***********************

"Logan! Please. You have to believe me! I wouldn't lie about this!"

"Just get out!" screamed Logan, as he slammed the door in her face. He had never felt so hurt, so lied to, so betrayed.

* * *

So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Two updates in one day! I'm proud of myself! This chapter was fun to write and equally challenging. I really hope that you like it! Please review and check for hints for the next chapter! Thanks so much!


	17. Chapter 17: Payback or Bust!

**Chapter 17: Payback or Bust!**

"Just get out!" screamed Logan, as he slammed the door in her face. He had never felt so hurt, so lied to, so betrayed.

"Logan! I'm telling you the truth! Please believe me!"

"Will you just leave?"

*********************

"Lola! You've got to come and see this!" Lola looked up from her magazine as Stacey rushed down the hall screaming for her to come. Usually she'd ignore her, but there was something urgent about her scream. Running outside she saw Michael and Vince going head to head in a fist fight.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Lola cried, pulling Michael and Vince apart.

"You left me for him?" Vince exclaimed. "You were everything to me. Then you just leave me? And you force him to leave Lisa? Well guess what! He can have you!"

"What? Vince, wait!" Lola cried. She turned to Michael and stared at him in horror. "What happened?"

*******************

"Please, baby! Open up!" the door flew open and arms flew around her.

*******************

"Why did you fight him?" Lola cried. "Why would you-"

"He called you his 'second helpings'," Michael said simply.

"What?" Lola asked, confused.

"He said that it was pathetic that I dumped my girlfriend and moved in for his second helpings when he was planning on coming back to you in the first place," Michael said, anger dripping from his voice. Lola felt that Michael was extremely stupid for fighting Vince, and extremely brave for doing it for her. She was pleasantly surprised. Michael had learned to hold his own against Vince.

"Thank you," Lola whispered, dabbing away some blood from Michael's nose.

******************

"Wait. You already know?"

"Yeah. Zoey came and told me already."

"I am so sorry."

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"Yeah, but I just feel really bad."

"Well, you shouldn't. Quinn, you didn't do anything wrong," Logan sighed, sliding his arms around her and pulling her closer to him. She rested her head against his chest and listened to the beat of his heart. "So is it true that you slapped him?"

"Ha. Yes. I slapped him; so hard I'm sure he's still feeling it," Quinn smiled at the memory of her turning and slapping Mark after Dana had left. She made sure to use the hand that held the ring that Logan had given her.

"I'm sorry that he upset you, but I need you to know that I'm going to kick his butt," Logan sighed, looking down at her.

"No. No you're not. Logan, this is something that I want to take care of myself. I really don't think that Mark Delfigalo will ever bother me again once I'm done with him."

***************************

The sun was shining bright into Quinn's eyes and she pulled her pillow over her face, shielding herself from it. She had stayed up all night talking to Logan, and by the time that she finally got back to her dorm; it was 2 in the morning. Thankfully Coco was in the middle of another fall out with Karl, and was incapable of being a good dorm advisor; well she was less capable to be a dorm advisor than usual.

Upon entering the room, Quinn was attacked with questions from Zoey and Lola as to what had happened and she spent another hour thanking Zoey, telling them how Dana had tried to interfere and Logan slammed the door in her face, hoe she'd slapped Mark, and how she and Logan had spent the rest of the night cuddled up and talking. Then after all of that she sat through another hour of Lola explaining why Michael had come to the boys' dorm in blood stained clothes just as Quinn was leaving. Finally at around 4 A.M. Quinn was finally able to go to sleep. Looking over at the clock on Zoey's nightstand, Quinn let out a loud moan. It was 10 A.M.

***************************

"Quinn! Come on!" Lola screamed, running down the path from the dorm. Quinn didn't understand why she was running. They didn't have classes on Sundays and they always kept the food out later.

"I'm coming!" Quinn yelled catching up to Lola.

**************************

"Dude! Forget it! I've got movie star good looks!"

"Yeah," James rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Logan said, picking up his breakfast sandwich and biting into it.

"Well, even Quinn couldn't kill the overbearing ego," Chase laughed.

"Ha, ha," Logan glared at Chase. "What'd the nurse say?" Logan asked as Michael sat down next to him.

"That we're lucky that the dean is out of town, because otherwise we'd be expelled. They're looking past it this time," Michael sighed, sinking back into the chair. "Stupid Vince Blake."

"Hey," Zoey said, walking up to the table, and kissing Chase. "How are you feeling?" she asked Michael.

"Fine," he said, crossing his arms.

"Ok, well just don't get hurt anymore," Zoey laughed, then abruptly stopped when she saw the look on Michael's face.

"Hey," Quinn and Lola said simultaneously while walking up to the table.

"Hey," Logan smiled as Quinn plopped down onto his lap and pecked him on his lips.

"How are you?" Lola asked the obviously annoyed Michael.

"I'm fine," Michael said, this time his voice much softer. Zoey looked over at Chase and raised an eyebrow.

"So," Lola said, leaning into the table to make sure that she had everyone's attention. "What are we going to do about…_them_? I mean we _are_ getting payback right?"

"Oh, definitely," everybody chirped in agreement.

*************************

"What's that?" Zoey asked, staring at the glowing green tube in Quinn's hand.

"Let's just say that Mark won't be kissing anyone for a while," Quinn smiled.

"Quinn, I thought that you said you'd never use science to harm anyone," Zoey reminded her.

"It's not going to cause him any pain, at least not from me," she said. Zoey just stared at her.

"Give it," Zoey said holding her hand out. As much as she wanted to get back at Mark, she knew that it'd be a bad idea to let an angry Quinn handle it. "Quinn, look I know that you want to get back at him yourself, but I really think that you should let me handle that with Chase."

"Zoe! You're a genius!" Quinn smiled.

************************

"Ok. So I still get to help you get back at Dana?" Lola asked, smiling.

"Yes," Zoey rolled her eyes.

"And I get to get back at Vince, finally?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Quinn smiled.

"And I'm helping you to get Mark?" James asked.

"Yeah. Me and Chase," Zoey explained.

"So can we go and start with the payback now?" Lola asked, already heading towards the door.

"Well, maybe we should tell each other what we're going to do first and then-"

"Bye!" Lola said grabbing Quinn and running out the door.

**********************

"Ok! Who the heck touched my skate board! I have a competition on an hour!" Dana screamed running through the dorm.

"Dana! I saw it in Zoey's room," Stacey called, running up to Dana.

"I'm going to mess those girls up!" Dana screamed running up the steps.

*********************

"Quinn! You almost got us caught! Vince could've heard my phone!" Logan whisper-hissed.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you guys need to abort!"

"Abort?"

"Yes, it means-"

"I know what abort means. Why do we need to do it?"

"Because Dana's coming up to the room!" Lola screamed into the phone.

"What!?!" Logan said, freaking out.

"Yeah, Stacey told her where her board was," Quinn sighed.

*************************

"So, did anybody's plans work?" Quinn sighed, sitting down in the couch in her room.

"No!" everybody said in unison.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" asked Quinn. "We're lucky that Dana got to her competition or else we would've been so busted!"

"That's it," Lola said, getting up. "I'm tired of trying to get payback. I want answers, and I want them now. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Zoey asked, looking up at Lola from her spot on the floor with Chase.

"To find Vince," Lola said, leaving.

"And I'm going to find Mark. I can finish this project by myself, and he can write the paper. I'm not risking the grade to get my payback," Quinn sighed walking out of the room.

"I guess this means that I should find Lisa," Michael said, getting up and leaving.

"So this leaves Dana to me," Logan said, following behind Michael.

***************************

"Vince!" Lola said walking into his room.

"Lola!" he cried pulling himself away from his girlfriend, mid-make out.

"What are you doing?" Vicki screamed at Lola.

"Out," Lola sneered.

"But-"

"Bye!" Lola said grabbing her and pushing her out the door, then slamming it in her face.

"Ok, Vince. You know what. I'm tired of this. Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have just broken up with you and then start dating Michael; not that I really was, but you're out of your mind!"

"Wait, you weren't really dating Michael?" Vince asked, looking at her confused.

"No! And you know something; I was beginning to really miss you. I thought that I made the worst mistake of my life and all I wanted was to have you back!" she screamed at him.

"Lola, I want you back too. Why do you think I did everything that I did?" Vince said, grabbing her and pulling her into a kiss. "I missed you," he smiled at her.

"Yeah, I did too," Lola smiled. "But that before I became your 'second helpings'," Lola's smile faded as she pushed him away from her, turned on her heel, and left the dorm.

**************************

"Quinn?" Mark asked; opening his door and looking lost as to why his ex-girlfriend was standing at his door.

"Listen, I'm not sorry for slapping you and you're not sorry for kissing me. Let's just get through the particulars and finish this project."

"Listen, I-"

"You broke me heart. And I didn't know how to repair it. I thought that I had lost something so important, but the truth is…I was just afraid of what would happen when I didn't have you to block out any feelings that I had. Mark, there was a time when I thought that I was in love with you, but before we even started having problems, I started to fall in love with Logan. I didn't move on it though because I thought that we had something solid. And for a while we did, and it was great; but now I have Logan and I've never been in love like this before. When I'm not near him I feel so sad, and the thought of being near him is like being on a roller coaster, except without the fear because I'll be in his arms. And when he looks at me and kisses me and talks to me, it's like everything's the way that it's supposed to be. And you know something; he's the only person that I've ever felt that with.

Mark, you and I weren't meant to be together. We had something, and it was nice while it lasted; but it didn't. You let me go and I let you go. There's no going back."

"What about the project?" Mark asked, looking down at his feet.

"I'll do the actual model, you write the paper. I'll send you the notes."

"Quinn, I still love you. Why can't we-"

"Because I'm always going to love him. And I don't want to find out what it would be like to try and love someone else."

*******************************

"Quinn," Logan sighed, it was almost 4 P.M. and they were supposed to be at Sushi Rox in ten minutes.

"I'm coming! It's not my fault that these chemicals got mixed," she cried.

"Uh huh," he rolled his eyes. As much as he loved Quinn, she could take forever to get ready.

"Hey," she said, opening the door and playfully swatting his arm. He turned and smiled at her. "I'm ready," she said, glaring at and walking past him. Logan smirked, grabbed her arm, and pulled her back to him. Smiling at her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his forehead against hers. She smiled back at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Quinn," Logan whispered to her, looking straight into her eyes.

"I love you too," Quinn whispered back and leaned closer into him. Smiling he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. Pulling away, her eyelids fluttering open, Quinn grabbed Logan's hand and led him outside and towards Sushi Rox, where their friends sat waiting for them.

* * *

So, I really had fun writing this chapter, because I was suprised. I had originally planned out a chapter completely different from this one, but this one seemed like the best choice because it wasn't exactly what I was expecting; or what others were. I hope that you enjoyed reading this because it was my way of showing that Quinn and Logan can get through anything; even Mark kissing Quinn, but Zoey did help. It also showcased the typical Logan ways that I, personally, have missed; but with a twist of the nicer Logan that we've been seeing since mid-season 3. I also thought that I should let you know that Breathe will be coming to a close soon. I plan to have 20 chapters; and this is chapter 17. So 3 more to go! Thanks so much for reading this! And please, please review!


	18. Chapter 18: Secrets Aren't For Telling

**Chapter 18: Secrets Aren't For Telling**

The sky cast a gray tone to the day as the students of PCA crammed for their finals; coffee and using the bathroom being the only breaks allowed. Drumming her fingers on the table in front of her, Quinn Pensky raised an eyebrow curiously at Zoey Brooks as she tried to figure out the equation sitting in front of her.

"Why don't you have to study?" Zoey whined, shooting Quinn a look of loathing.

"Because I could do this when I was five, but I study anyway," Quinn said, smirking.

"I don't know how your brain constantly holds all of this stuff, but I don't think I want to find out," Zoey sighed, rolling her eyes. Quinn just smiled at her friend.

"Zoe," Quinn began, leaning in closer towards Zoey and her text books. "Look at it this way; if you pass this class, then you're one step closer to that college you want to get in. And you're one step closer to that advanced class with Chase next year," Quinn teased, winking at Zoey.

Scrutinizing the situation; Zoey nodded and went back to the problem, this time with complete determination. Looking over her shoulder out of the window, Quinn saw the rain sliding down the windows and people running for cover into the nearby buildings; completely soaked. Laughing as she recognized one of the scurrying bodies as Lola, Quinn turned back to Zoey.

******************************

"It's official! If I go to Japan, I'll be lost in less than five seconds!" Michael exclaimed, throwing his book down. "It's like I crack under pressure when it comes to foreign languages," he sighed, covering his face with his hand and shaking his head.

"Dude, it can't be _that_ bad," James said, sitting down next to him and picking up the book.

"Oh, yeah? Then you try it, Garrett!" Michael said, smirking at James. James smirked back as he glanced at the book and his eyes followed the text.

"Uh, never mind," James said, sitting the book down and backing away.

"Thought so," Michael laughed, walking over to the window and staring out at the running bodies trying to escape from the rain. Sighing, he realized that one of them was Lisa. Closing his eyes, he tried to block out the memory of their official break up; she couldn't understand why he'd decided to end things. She had been so hurt the first time he told her that he wanted her to follow her dreams, but after everything with Vince, that just didn't seem like enough. Michael had to tell her that he just wasn't ready for a relationship _that_ serious. He was Michael after all; the funny, goofy, loveable guy. Not the serious, look at the bad and good sides, by the book type of guy that Lisa needed if she wanted to keep her relationship with him when she went to college. Whenever he acted like himself, he'd be too immature. And when he tried to act like her, he'd be too serious. Things just wouldn't work out.

"Michael!" Logan screamed, throwing a pillow at his head. Snapping back to reality, Michael turned and glared at Logan.

"What?" he snapped.

"Your grandma's been calling your cell for over an hour," Logan said, pointing at Michael's silenced cell that sat next to his alarm clock.

"Oh," Michael said, walking over and staring at the glowing screen. "I'll be right back," he said, picking up the phone and walking out of the room.

"What a weirdo," Logan rolled his eyes, and picked his book back up, flopping down on the couch.

"What's that?" James asked Logan, plopping down in the computer chair.

"My chemistry final is in about an hour, and I have to get into that advanced class."

"What about your other finals? Haven't you studied for those?" James asked.

"Duh! The only dates that Quinn and I have had in the past two weeks are study ones. We've covered everything! Over and over again; she never forgets it."

"Well at least something's in your head now right?" James asked, smirking at Logan. Logan just glared at him and went back to reading.

"My grandma wants to know if you guys are still coming down when school let's out for the summer," Michael said, walking back into the room with the phone pressed to his ear.

"Yeah, totally! Two weeks of your grandma's home cooked meals? I'm there," Logan smiled.

"What about you?" Michael nodded at James.

"Yeah, sure," James said, nodding his head in response.

*****************************

"Hey!" Lola said, walking into the dorm and in her pajamas.

"Finally dry?" Zoey asked, an amused look crossing her face.

"Yes. I can't believe that Mrs. Weiser wouldn't let me go and change! I hate old teachers!" Lola declared, flopping down on the beanie-bag chair.

"What now?" Quinn asked, walking into the dorm and flopping down next to Lola.

"She's mad because Mrs. Weiser doesn't like her."

"It's not my fault that she's old," Lola snapped as Quinn and Zoey stared at each other; both shaking their heads in laughter.

"Hey what's this?" Quinn asked, her attention turning to the TV.

"Oh, Chase has been texting me all day about this big payback thing that Logan's been planning against Dana. It's about to come out right now; but Logan won't tell Chase what he did."

"Oh, yeah; Logan wouldn't tell me either," Quinn shrugged, taking the remote and turning the volume up as the story began.

"I wouldn't tell you what?" Logan asked, walking into the room and gently kissing Quinn's cheek. Smiling, Quinn turned to him and pointed at the TV.

"What your payback was."

"Oh, that well I thought about it and-"

"_Hello! I'm Jeremiah Trottman here live with a new story, as always, to give to you. Recently I have uncovered a very exciting look into the past of one of our own students here at PCA. For a long time, everyone has known about Dana Cruz; but now, we uncover the truth and find out why our resident 'Cruella' is just so -well- cruel. We have some special information from an anonymous source."_

"Anonymous source? Cruella? Just how bad is this story?" Lola asked, looking over at Logan before turning back to the TV.

"_Dana Cruz came to PCA back in the 8__th__ grade as apart of an elite group of girls that were accepted to PCA as apart of the first time that girls were allowed in the school. She made her name as the common tormentor of both girls and boys. However, she managed to become friends with Zoey Brooks, Nicole Bristow, Michael Barrett, Chase Matthews, and her most renowned friendship with Logan Reese. Also she was seen with Quinn Pensky. PCA just wasn't enough for her apparently, because she moved away to Europe to go to school on France. Now that she's returned, many questions remain unanswered; one of them being why. _

_Well this reporter has the answers. Drunk driving and a very hard crash. While visiting back here in the states for a break; Dana was found taking a joy ride while drunk with her two friends. After crashing into another car and causing major damage to both cars, her license was revoked. But this reporter asks when will the madness stop? The reason that Dana even attended PCA in the first place is because her parents wanted to protect her after she crashed into a school, and badly injured on of their students. _

_Please join us after this commercial break while we discuss this matter with some of the students and ask their opinions and views on this story. Then we'll take it to Dean Rivers and find out just why he let such a dangerous being in our school. I'm Jeremiah Trottman, and you're watching the PCA News. Stay tuned!" _

Feeling eyes seething into him, Logan turned and faced Quinn, Zoey, and Lola; all of them wearing glares and crossed arms.

"I-"Logan began, but was quickly cut off by an infuriated Quinn.

"A drunk driver?! Logan! My mother was a drunk driver; or did you forget why I was in a coma for about 2 weeks?" Quinn shrieked.

"Baby," Logan began again, reaching for Quinn's hands.

"No!" she shouted, pulling her hands back and walking farther away from him. "Just get out!"

"Quinn!"

"Get out, Logan! You went _too_ far this time," Quinn said furiously, turning away from him and shaking her head. Staring after Quinn, Logan suddenly felt lost and alone. What was happening?

*************************

Walking down the hall towards his dorm, Logan looked about ready to pounce on the first person that even looked in his direction. Which surprised Michael as he walked out of the dorm room, because that was all Logan ever wanted; people looking at him-well that and Quinn.

"Did your girlfriend dump you again?" James smirked, walking out of the dorm and eyeing Logan. Looking up at him, James realized that fury had just entered Logan's eyes and he realized just how strong Logan actually was when we shoved James into the room, over the coffee table, and landing half on and off the couch.

"Got anything else to say, Garrett?" Logan sneered, walking into the room and standing over James.

"I do," Michael said, walking over and pushing Logan towards the computer as he reached down to help James up. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Jeremiah Trottman is a dead man," Logan said, punching the chair back so that he could sit down on it. "He screwed up everything!"

"Yeah, I saw the interview; it was harsh, but as far as stories go, wasn't it a good report?" Michael asked, confused.

"Sure, if that's what I told him to do," Logan sneered.

"Wait, you didn't put him up to that?" James asked, rubbing his arm and seeing if anything was broken.

"No, not exactly….sorry," Logan said, pointing to James with a sincere look in his eyes. James nodded back in forgiveness.

"Well what _did _you tell Jeremiah Trottman?" Michael asked, sitting down on the couch.

"To do a story on me and Quinn. Okay, when it first started, yeah! I was going to have that story sent out, or at least something like it! I didn't even know all of that stuff about Dana. It was just supposed to say that she causes trouble wherever she goes. Then I thought about it, and changed my mind; she isn't worth the time," Logan sighed, running his fingers through his curly brown hair and setting his brown eyes on his baseball bat. Picking it up, he headed towards the door. "I'll be right back."

**********************

"Look! I promise that I wasn't going to do the story until I got permission to!"

"And who gave you permission?"

"I'm not allowed to tell. Wait!" Jeremiah said, trembling in fear as Logan stood over him; baseball bat in hand. "Look, your request to end or begin a story is automatically overridden if the person whom it's about disagrees with your decision."

"But it's about Dana."

"Exactly."

"Why would Dana want that story sent out about her?" Logan said, setting down the bat. "I mean it makes sense; I didn't even tell you, let alone know have of that stuff about her," Logan said, turning to Jeremiah. "She set me up."

***********************

"Dana! Dana! Look, I know that we aren't friends, but please! Slow down!"

"What?" Dana screeched, glaring at Quinn.

"I'm so sorry about what Logan did. It was wrong, and I had no idea about it until it was too late!" Quinn exclaimed, her brown eyes pleading. "I know what it's like to have to deal with drunk driving rumors. My mom-"

"No. You don't know. And neither does Logan," Dana said, turning on her heel.

"Dana! I bet he's sorry too!" Quinn called, running after her.

"I bet he is," Dana said, turning to smirk at Quinn. Stopping dead in her tracks, Quinn watched Dana continue to walk down towards the courtyard.

"Wait! Did-did you set him up?" Quinn called, catching up to her. She sneered as Dana smirked at her. "You witch!" Quinn shrieked, shoving Dana. "Why can't you just get over it? He chose me over you! He loves me and I love him! Deal with it and move on!" Quinn screeched.

"He only chose you because he couldn't have me, but apparently he doesn't have you anymore!" Dana screeched back.

"Logan will always have me! No matter what. But you know what, Dana? He'll only have that one year of memories with you. Because after this year, we are done with you and your lies, and your-"

"Now you're in charge of who he's around and thinks about? Okay. I'm sure that Logan will love that when I finds out," Dana laughed.

"I didn't say that! I meant-"

"Just forget it. You're a pathetic nerd, with a few lucky, average features. It'll be over before you know it," Dana smirked.

"And you're a nosy, back-stabbing witch with no friends, no talent, and you are done wasting my time," Quinn said, turning on her heel and walking towards the boys' dormitories. She just hoped that Logan was there. And that he'd even speak to her.

* * *

So, I really hope that you liked it! I am so sorry for taking so long to upload, but I have been so busy and I really am trying to finish this story because I love it, but it is so hard to think about uploading the last few chapters and then on top of that deal with everything else. So we have two more chapters to go and then Breathe will be coming to an end! Thank you all so much for the support and love! You are really, truly amazing! Please read and review!!!!


	19. Chapter 19: The Truth Will Set You Free!

**Chapter 19: The Truth Will Set You Free!**

Gently knocking on the door, Quinn took a deep breath; giving herself a little mental pep talk as she heard someone walk to the door. _It'll be okay. Logan will forgive you. You have nothing to worry about! Right?_ As the door opened, a smile slid across her face.

"Hi!" she said, a bit more enthusiastically than she planned.

"Did you come to yell at me some more? Or was it to hit me this time?" Logan hissed; an annoyed expression plastered on his face.

"Neither. I came to apologize, actually. You see, I kind of talked to Dana and well she-"

"Well you found out that you're boyfriend did tell the truth, and that you didn't believe him. Well that was the 5 o'clock news. Come back tomorrow for a new segment," Logan said, closing the door.

"Logan!" Quinn screeched, shoving her arm in between the door and the doorway. "Ouch!" she screamed in pain as the door pinched her skin. Bursting the door back open, Logan stared at Quinn with fear in his eyes as she held her now red arm. "I'm fine," she smiled. "I'm always forgetting that shoving your arm in between a door and a wall isn't such a great idea," Quinn smirked. Holding the door open for her, Logan nodded; moving to the side as Quinn walked into the room.

"Quinn, I'm going to make this quick and easy for you. You don't trust me, you don't believe in me, and I don't want to have my heart broken like this. I'm not going to keep trying to hang on to something that isn't there, but you have to show me if something is there or not. You can't just expect me to do it all by myself," Logan said, staring at Quinn.

"You're right. Lately, I've been acting like I'm the only one who should be trusted. I'm sorry. But, baby, you've got to know that I believe in you! Everyday, I go back to my dorm hoping and praying that things will work out for you; cheering you on at your games, even if you're losing. Giving you support. Yeah if you fall and you laugh, I'll laugh; but that doesn't mean I don't care."

"Then how is it that I'm the one constantly making mistakes? I just don't get it. No matter how hard I try, I'm wrong! It's not right."

"I'm sorry. I-"

"Stop saying you're sorry, Quinn! I'm the one who keeps on screwing stuff up!"

"Logan," Quinn said, her eyes narrowing as she walked over to him, "no, you're not. If anything, you've made things better; better for me, better for yourself, better for everyone. You went from being the school jerk from being one of the most loved guys at PCA, and the man that I fell and still am in love with. That's got to count for something. And as far as breaking your heart, I couldn't do that. Logan, it breaks my heart to see you even a little upset. When I'm away from you, I-"

"Quinn, I can't do this right now. I'm sorry. I just need to be alone."

"Logan," Quinn said, her eyes pleading.

"I need to be alone," Logan said, getting up and opening the door as Quinn walked through it and out into the hallway.

********************

The sky was grey and cloudy, the wind slowly picking up and sending a cool breeze over PCA. Quinn sat drumming her fingers as she tried her best to memorize the formula that she'd perfected for a minty-all natural-air freshener. Her eyes repeatedly scoped the page, but her brain refused to focus. All it could think about was Logan. He hadn't spoken to her in almost a day, and she was worried. Sighing, Quinn packed up her things and walked into her chemistry class; fearing, for the first time in her life, that she might get a question wrong.

******************

"Dana," Logan's voice rang out as he made his way down the stone steps and over to his former friend.

"What?" the light brown haired girl asked; her eyes narrowed and arms folded across her chest.

"Why? Why would you do something so horrible? Why would you let other people know that stuff about you?"

"Because everyone thinks that they know me. They think; she's Dana: the boyfriend stealer, the overly privileged girl who left PCA for France, and came back here because no one wanted her there. It's not fair. Quinn has gone her entire life being the butt of _everyone's _jokes, including yours: and she gets off scot free? She gets the guy that I was in love with? She gets the friends that I had? She gets everything?"

"Quinn got that stuff because she deserved it. She's a great friend, a great girlfriend, a great person in general. What is so wrong about that?"

"She got what I should've gotten from day one from you, Logan," Dana said, tears falling from her eyes, "she got your heart; and that's all I ever wanted."

"Then you shouldn't have broken mine," Logan said, staring at Dana. "I'm sorry about all of this. About the fights, that it's uncomfortable for you, but I can't help that. I made my choice, and it's Quinn."

*************************

"Quinn!" Logan called, spotting her walking down the path towards the dorm; a book in her hands. When she continued to walk, he ran down the path after her. "Quinn?" he asked. Turning to look at him, Quinn's eyes were wide with confusion.

"I think I got something wrong."

"What?"

"I think I got something wrong on a test," Quinn said, staring at him. "I can't believe it."

"Quinn," Logan sighed, laughing as Quinn stared at him with the same look of confusion. "It's about time," he smiled, picking her up and spinning her around in a hug.

"I thought-"

"I said that 'I couldn't do this right now,' it's not right now," Logan said, shrugging his shoulders and smiling. "I just needed to think."

"Logan, I am so sorry. I keep on making up excuses and not actually getting to the problem. I was wrong; I should've had more faith in you. I should've been better, and I wasn't."

"I know that you didn't mean anything by it. And its okay, I'm not even upset about it anymore. All I want is for you to smile and tell me that you love me-and some food, but."

"I love you," Quinn said, laughing as Logan grabbed her hands, and pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you so much," she said, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

*****************

"I always cry during this part," Lola sighed, leaning over Quinn and reaching for a Blix.

"Yeah, me too," Quinn sighed as Landon's voice rang out as he told Jamie that he loved her. Zoey, Quinn, and Lola sat there on their floor, watching _A Walk to Remember_, sighing and swooning over Landon Carter.

"You know, Quinn," Zoey said, turning to look at her friend, "Logan's like your Landon," she said, smiling as she turned back to the movie.

"Yeah," Quinn agreed, smiling as she stared down at the ring on her finger, "he really is."

* * *

So, I'm really sorry-again- that it took me so long to get this chapter out; but believe me, it'll be worth it. The next chapter will be the final one of Breathe so it will be a few weeks before that one comes out because it's going to be really long, and I want to build up some momentum before releasing it. So I really do hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Please read, review, and favorite! Thanks! You all rock!


	20. Chapter 20:Bubbly

**Chapter 20: Bubbly**

The music was soft and heart warming as it filled the morning air and swirled around, traveling through the trees and around PCA. She watched as his fingers moved majestically with the guitar pick, strumming away as if there was no other care in the world. Soon, another guitar joined in and it was followed by a smooth beat that started in your soul and made its way out as you hummed along. Smiling, Quinn rested against Lola's arm as she, Zoey, and Lola watched Chase, Logan, and Michael play a new song that they'd just written. James, walking into the clearing where the friends sat, soon joined them; bumping Quinn's knee and smiling his hello.

"How was that?" Logan asked, looking up at Quinn as one of his curls fell over his eye.

"Beautiful," she smiled, as she grabbed her knees and pulled them tight against her chest.

"Guys, we're going to be late," Zoey said, looking around at her friends. Today was the celebration for the seniors and all of the juniors were invited to come and bid them a farewell. Getting up, Zoey led her friends to the Quad where they saw a hundred other PCAers gathered around the fountain and wandering through the area.

"Come on," Logan said, grabbing Quinn's hand and nodding towards the coffee cart. "My treat."

"I want one!" Lola said, running after her friends.

"Lola!" she heard someone call her name. Turning around, she came face to face with Vince. "I graduate tomorrow," Vince said, looking down.

"I know," Lola said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened between us. But I just want you to know that I really care about you. And I'm really going to miss you, Lols."

"I'll probably see you around. I mean it's not like your not coming back to visit, right?"

"I don't know. I'm going to school in Miami. Football, you know?"

"What happened to the football school in LA?"

"I thought that I just needed to get away after…well, I figured it was what's right."

"We can still be friends, right?"

"I want to, Lola. It's been pretty bad without you. I feel like a jerk."

"You should," Lola said, smiling. "But you should come back, and visit me."

"I'd like that," Vince smiled, looking down at her. "I love you, Lola. And I know that I screwed things up, but I hope that one day you'll forgive me; but until then…I guess this is goodbye. I have to go and meet my parents so; I'm leaving now and then right after graduation."

"So this is it?"

"Yeah. Until the dance, pretty much. But promise me something?"

"What?"

"Save me dance or two?"

Shaking her head yes, Lola said, "Goodbye, Vince. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Vince said, sliding his arms around Lola as she did the same. Standing there, hugging each other, it took almost everything in both of them to not cry. Pulling back, Vince smiled and leaned in, kissing Lola on the cheek. "See you later, Lols," he smiled, squeezing her hand and walking away.

"I love you, too," Lola whispered, drawing in a breath to keep herself held together.

*******************

Watching Lola walk away, Michael looked down at the cobblestone in the Quad.

"Good ole' Vince Blake."

"Dude," James said, walking up behind him.

"It's nothing," Michael said, walking towards the fountain and spotting Lisa with her parents.

* * *

"I can't believe that we're going to be seniors," said Quinn, sighing while looking over at Logan as they sat on the edge of the fountain, sipping their lattes.

"I can. Well for you at least," Logan said,

"Logan, you got early acceptance into advanced chemistry. You deserve it just as much, if not more than the next person. Than me."

"No," Logan said, shaking his head, "you deserve it more."

"You're determined to get on my nerves aren't you," Quinn smirked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Logan laughed, leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Hey, where'd Lola go?" Quinn asked, looking around and spotting Chase, Zoey, Michael, and James gathered around a pile of ribs. Lola, however, could not be spotted.

"I don't know; one minute she's badgering me for coffee, the next she disappears. The girl is weird," Logan rolled his eyes.

"And my best friend," Quinn scowled at him, before getting up. "I'm going to go look for her. I'll call you later, okay?"

"You're not coming back?"

"I'll call and let you know," Quinn smiled, blowing him a kiss and walking off.

*******************

"Lola?" Quinn called, walking into the room and finding her friend curled up on the top bunk with a magazine in her hand.

"I was going to wear this to the prom with him next year," Lola sniffed. "Why is it that I can't keep a guy? I mean, look at me! I'm hot! I have the _best_ features, yet Zoey has a boyfriend! Even _you_ do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn asked, shrugging her shoulders and glaring at Lola.

"It's supposed to mean that being pretty doesn't help if you're an idiot. Apparently you need both, and you and Zoey are just that lucky."

"Lola, you're not an idiot!"

"No, I'm just the girl that has bronze over brains. And I'm the girl whose heart is broken," Lola broke down into deep and violent sobs. Rushing over, Quinn wrapped her arms around her friend, and pulled her up to look at her.

"You are one of the best people that I know. You're strong and determined, and you never let anyone forget that."

"I'm still in love with him, and now I'm a mess" Lola said, taking a deep breath. Shaking her head no, Quinn slid her fingers under Lola's chin and directed her friend's attention back to her.

"You're my best friend, and no matter what, I'll be there for you. Vince is just one guy, Lola do you know how many guys would love to spend just one minute with you? How much do you want to bet that one of them will be the one to spend the rest of their life with you? Just think about you walking down the isle at your wedding."

"Can I be your maid of honor at your wedding, if your mine?" Lola said, wiping her eyes and nose.

"Yes," Quinn said laughing and pulling Lola in for a hug.

* * *

"Okay, so next year you guys will be the top varsity players and it will be up to you to take the team to victory."

"We called this meeting because we wanted to let all of you guys know how proud we are of all of you. And to name the new team captains." The boys' varsity football team was all gathered around the field watching intently as now former team captains Vince Blake and Trenton Gossner stood in front of them saying their final goodbyes, as was tradition at PCA with graduating athletes. The rest of the senior athletes stood around the edge of the trees that led into a small patch of woods near the end of the campus.

"We've discussed this time and time again, arguing the whole entire time," said Vince, looking back at Trenton and smirking.

"So we came to one conclusion," Trenton said, holding up two rolled up football jerseys. "The new _captains_ of PCA's varsity football team are Michael Barrett and Logan Reese."

"Reese, Barrett, you better not screw up; because if you do, we _will_ come back and teach you a little lesson," Vince smiled, and then directed a harsh gaze at Michael. Ignoring the glare, Michael turned and smiled at Logan who was looking just as happy as Michael felt. As the football jerseys were given to them, the two friends and now co-captains did their typical cheer which included a chest bump and over-the-top high five."

"We're gonna work your lazy butts!" Logan laughed at the team as they got up to make a celebratory dog pile on top of their new captains.

"Now, as tradition states, it's time to for the soaking of the juniors. You know, to dub them as seniors," Gossner smiled, walking towards the group of juniors.

"Poor Reese, Pensky's gonna think that you peed yourself," laughed one of the players.

"Well yours would, Richler, but we _all_ know about your sweat induced B.O. problem," shrugged Logan as the rest of the team laughed.

"No, you guys don't get it. This year, we have permission to do things a bit differently," explained Gossner.

"Meaning that this year, we're going after every single junior," smirked Vince. "You have about a five second head start, so I'd run." Eyes wide, the junior footballers took off at top speed out into the Quad with Logan, Michael, and James pushing their way to the front.

* * *

Walking through the Quad with their smoothies, Quinn, Zoey, Chase, and Lola all laughed as they talked about their off campus experience.

"Okay, I think that the dress I got was the one. It's perfect for saying goodbye and looking hot and sexy while doing it," Lola smiled, swinging her shopping bag back and forth.

"Oh, yeah. You're definitely over Vince," Chase rolled his eyes. Swinging her bag up and over, Lola slapped Chase in the side of his head. "Hey!" Chase cried out in pain, "Don't dent the fro please!" Laughing and rolling their eyes, the friends kept on walking as Zoey slid her arm around Chase and his her.

"Quinn!" Logan called, spotting his friends and running up to them with Michael and James in tow.

"Hey, baby," Quinn smiled reaching out her hand for him to take it, then pulling it back when he reached her and got a good look at him. "Sweetie, why are you wet?" Laughing at Quinn's tone of voice and expression, Michael and James nearly fell over.

"They're kinda attacking all of the juniors with water, and other things…And you guys are probably open targets so."

"Puh-lease! If _anyone_ gets my hair wet-!" Lola screeched, only to be drenched as buckets of water came crashing down on her and her recently returning friends. At the sight of their friends, Logan, James, and Michael collapsed with laughter.

* * *

As far as farewell dances go, this one had to be the best. At least that was the review of most of the PCAers traveling around in the now clean Quad, as they danced and mingled; stopping every so often to say some words of encouragement to a passing by Senior. Logan, however, didn't pay much attention to how beautifully the dance had been set up. All he could concentrate on was how amazing Quinn looked as she walked over to him. Her hair flowing around her in loose curls, her blue summer dress with green and baby blue flower designs covering it, and her green heels were almost too much for Logan to take in.

"You look amazing," Logan smiled, sliding his arms around her waist. Kissing him softly on his lips, Quinn smiled.

"So do you," Quinn smiled, looking at Logan's casually placed dress shirt, jeans, and sneakers. It was ordinary, cute, and completely Logan. Smiling, he leaned in and kissed her again, this time adding more passion. When he pulled away, he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Let's dance," he said, leading her to the makeshift dance floor. Soon, all of their friends were out on the dance floor, acting as crazy as they usually do; laughing and having fun with every second of it. Soon they were separated as Lola went over to give a few dances to Vince, and Michael went over to talk to Lisa.

"So, I'm graduating tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know," Michael said, looking down at his first love and former girlfriend.

"Are we still going to be friends? You know, after all of this is over. And I leave?" Lisa asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"We'll be friends for the rest of our lives," Michael smiled, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"I don't want to say goodbye to you-"

"Then don't," Michael smiled, leaning down and kissing her on the lips. He forgot how much he had missed her and everything about her. As she pressed in more deeply, he let himself get lost in this moment that he had with her, and it was then that he knew he'd love her for the rest of his life. As they pulled apart, smiling at each other, Michael laughed softly and almost out of breath, said, "They say that you never forget your first love." Smiling, Lisa hugged him and he kissed the top of her head, holding her against him and feeling a mix of happiness and sadness. They both knew that things were over between then for now, but that their friendship would last for an extremely long time.

* * *

The morning sky was blue and cloudless, but a slight chill went through the students of PCA that had nothing to do with the cool, morning breeze. It was the last day of school and students had been picked up and leaving since the early morning. The seniors had graduated the week before and they had spent this week going on their class trip through Europe. Quinn, Zoey, and Lola were spending their time together, rushing around their room to clean it and make sure that everything had been packed and put away.

"Lola, where's my brush?" Zoey asked, looking around and digging through boxes.

"What brush?" asked Lola, as she folded up her bed spread and packed it away in a box.

"The brush that I use everyday."

"I don't know. Quinn?"

"No idea. I'm trying to make sure that all of these chemicals are put in the right place and proper packaging."

"Okay, I'm not really sure _what_ to say to that," Lola said, turning and laughing. Smiling, Quinn continued to place her chemical set is their respective pouches and neatly placed them in a brief case looking container.

"Found it!" Zoey said, running over to the mirror to brush her hair.

"Are we all packed?" Quinn asked, walking around the room and giving it a sweep inspection.

"Yeah, I think so," Lola said, going over and joining Quinn.

"Zoe, are you ready? We're supposed to meet the guys in five."

"Yeah! Ready."

* * *

Sitting around the table at Sushi Rox, laughing and reminiscing on different events that had taken place during their year, the group of friends spent their last moments as juniors at PCA together. Looking over at Quinn, whose smile was as bright as the stars, Logan smiled to himself. Reaching over, he cradled her hand in his.

"Guys, I hate to break this up, but me and my baby need some alone time so…bye!" Logan said, getting up and gave pleading eyes to Quinn. Rolling her eyes, but smiling, Quinn waved to her friends and followed her boyfriend out of the restaurant.

"So, um, what do we have to do exactly?" Quinn asked, giving Logan one of her famous looks. Smiling Logan kissed her forehead, and pulled her close.

"I just need five minutes alone with you before we have to say goodbye. Please?" Biting her lip, Quinn suppressed a smile and tried to blink the tears back before they resurfaced. There were times when Logan said and did things that touched Quinn's heart more than she ever let on; those were the times that, more than any other, Quinn was positively certain that Logan loved her with _all _of his heart. And as the realization that they'd be separated for almost a month hit, it was hard to take in.

"Okay," she whispered, as he stared at her waiting for a response. Realizing what was going through her head, Logan smiled and kissed her forehead again. "I'm going to miss you so much." Taking her hand, and giving it a little squeeze, Logan and Quinn headed down to their bench.

* * *

"Hm, it's kind of funny to think that this all started last year because of Mark."

"Yeah, maybe I should go find him and thank him," Quinn smiled, moving to stand up.

"That's not necessary," Logan said, staring at Quinn with a stone cold face.

"I'm kidding!" Quinn said, moving closer to him and touching his arm. "Jealous much?"

"Yes, always," Logan said, giving Quinn a look that said "see, I _can _be honest." Shaking her head, Quinn slid closer to Logan and pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you," she breathed, closing her eyes as his hands rubbed her back.

"I love you, too," he replied, whispering. Opening his eyes, he stared at the beauty in front of him, and felt his heart skip a beat. Leaning in and pressing his lips against hers, Logan reached his hand up to rest it on her neck as her hand came up to rest on his cheek.

Going deeper into the kiss, he felt almost light headed, but couldn't find the ability or want to pull away. He knew that to any passerby, they'd pretty much see two teenagers making out on a bench, but it was so much more to him. Yes, they were technically making out, but Logan never wanted to be away from Quinn and he knew that he'd have to be for almost an entire month. He planned to enjoy the moment to the fullest.

* * *

"You got me a gift?" Quinn asked, looking at Logan with love and shock in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's a kind of going away present that I saw the other day, and thought of you," he explained, handing her the small package. Smiling at him, and then looking down at the package, Quinn smiled. Opening the wrapping paper, Quinn pulled out a small box; inside was a pink "Q" with gold lining on the outside.

"This is just like the one that I have on my room door back home, and dorm; but it's real," Quinn said, looking down at it with sheer joy.

"I figured that you could use it to put on your bag, you know; next year and when you come to visit. Whenever." Smiling, Quinn placed the broach on her favorite shoulder bag, and smiled down at it.

"I love it," she said, smiling at Logan and leaning over to kiss him. Kissing her hand, Logan led her over to her taxi; in which she'd ride to the airport, and then later fly home.

"Call me when you get to the airport, okay? I want to make sure that you're okay and safe."

"I will," Quinn smiled, and waved as Lola's taxi finally pulled off. All of the friends had spent almost an hour saying goodbye, then Lola's taxi driver had the problem of nothing fitting. The worst part? Lola was going to LA for a week to spend with her cousin before flying home; which meant even _more _stuff for the next driver. "You're still going to Michael's right?"

"Yeah, for a week with Chase and James. His grandma liked us so much, that she invited us back," Logan smiled.

"Good. Okay, I guess I should get going. My plane takes off in three hours, and it'll take an hour just to get there, then another just to get to my terminal."

"Yeah. I'll see you, okay?"

"Yeah," Quinn said, seeing the slight pain in Logan's eyes. "Baby!" she screeched as her arms flung around his neck and she buried her face into his shoulder. Smiling slightly, Logan wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, and buried his face into her hair.

"I love you, so much," he whispered to her, repeatedly kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, too. So, so much!" Quinn said, little sobs emitting from her voice. Pulling back, Quinn looked up at Logan and smiled as he reached down and wiped her tears away. As their lips touched, the two were almost over taken with emotion and completely forgot that they were on a limited time frame, and that the taxi cab driver was staring at them.

"Call me when you get there, okay?" Logan said, his voice almost cracking.

"Okay. I'll see you. I love you."

"I love you, too" Logan replied, giving Quinn's hand one last little squeeze before sending her away. As she stepped into the car and sat, Logan reached over and closed the door; smiling at her and waving as the driver took off and drove away. Taking in a deep breath, he turned to walk back to the Quad, where his friends were waiting. Smiling, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys that Quinn's parents had given him. He shook his head as he remembered just how crazy his junior year had been. Then, running his fingers through his hair, he laughed; next year, he'd be a senior. And we _all_ know just how crazy that can be. And with Quinn and his friends? Logan had to prepare for another rollercoaster of a year, but that was one ride that he didn't want to miss.

* * *

So, this is the final chapter and now the story is complete; well this part any way. I would like to thank all of you for being such dedicated and moticvating fans. It has been such a joy to write this story and it is truly sad to see it come to an end. I am very proud of the story and the response that I recieved from it. I promised myself that I'd have the final chapter out by the week of Christmas, so I figured that this could go as a Christmas present to everyone. Thank you all so, so, SO much!!!! I am so blessed to have such wonderful people reading this story!!! And here's an announcement that I need to make: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO BREATHE!!!!!!!! I'm not entirely sure on the release date yet, but I've already begun work on it, and it should be released very soon. Thank you all so much!!!!!!!!!

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays,

**KindredHearts**


End file.
